


mika宗短篇

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Summary: 各种乱七八糟的一发完结的短篇





	1. [2016斋宫宗生贺]丧钟

一开始，只是一个单纯的梦境。  
阴郁的黄昏，稀薄的阳光正落在手艺部部室木质的地板上，映出片片飞舞的尘埃。方才还正是如婚礼般飞舞的羽毛与厚重的音响，下一刻却已纷纷陨落，成为最后处刑的钟声。  
“五奇人”的时代结束了，属于他们的，闪着光辉的美好的回忆，结束了。  
像是要映衬着这一终结一般，孤独的歌声在耳边响起。  
悠扬的曲调，浓烈的歌词，繁复的转音与和弦，是为了那唱诗班出身的少年专门谱写的独唱曲——是斋宫宗为仁兔成鸣写的第一首歌。  
时光在他的身上留下烙印，变声期的嗓音已不在如过去一般纯粹，然而他还是坐在这学院中的昏暗的一角独自唱着，用如诗的话语提醒着他们曾共有过的时光

“快停下吧，停下这难以为听的劣质歌声。”  
冷冷的话语打断了他。  
那个自己曾最为珍爱的玩偶露出了不可置信的神情，随即便像彻底失去了光彩一般垂下了头，一同隐入满是灰尘的背景之中。  
在那瞬间，架上的布料便如失控的潮水一般纷纷倾涌而出，颠覆了那一方小小的天地，胡乱将世界涂抹上凌乱的色彩，嘶喊出一片嘈杂的噪音。  
“我很早就让你考虑过Valkyrie是否真的需要现在的他，经历了那件事你已经到了被迫选择的时候，为什么不能借机放手呢？”  
“我也不过是为了自己追随的人行动而已，倒是你们不曾想过，自己为何如此不堪一击么？”  
“如果一味放纵也只是一直一直给自己增加更多的麻烦而已，再小的孩子都有成长的时候，难道你要照顾斋宫一辈子么？”  
“……我站在悬崖边，向前一步便是望不见底的深渊。现在有一个人正抓着我脚边的悬崖，如果我离开，他就会跌落下去，再也无法爬上来。”  
“只要最后一步，就是大家都能幸福的世界！对于不幸被选中，可怜地被处刑的你，我只能表达深深的敬意——因为，是你高尚的牺牲筑成了这美好的世界的基石！”  
“过去学院的规范，Valkyrie，不过是一场骗局！我们需要的是新的秩序，新的规则——那些称霸一时，代表着顶端的‘五奇人’真的是学院的顶点吗？不过是一场骗局而已！他们才是我们的敌人！”  
纷乱的话语渐渐收束，最后化为一扇老旧的木门。糟糕的隔音效果让门外的一切悉数传入他的耳中，强制性地灌入他不愿了解的信息。  
“我在放送部才刚刚开始，还有很多的事要做，还有很多的问题没有解决……我没有能够浪费的时间了。”  
“成鸣哥要看着老师坠落下去么？要丢下老师么？！”  
“……我在这学院的时间也只有一年多了，他不是我的全部啊。”

失手落下的烛火引燃了脆弱的地板，灼热的气息自下方溢出，刺激着他的鼻腔。烈火自脚下的柴堆舔舐着他的身体，衣物皮肤碳化烧焦的气味引出令人作呕的冲动。  
被绑上耻辱柱，被围观，被嘲笑，被背叛。  
因为自己未曾做过让人感激的事，因为自己未曾能够建立强硬到无法斩断的羁绊，因为那个天真的自我还活在靠努力可以解决一切的幻想世界。虽然似乎没有一样正确的事，但是他仍旧想要挣扎，想要大喊，想要向世界上的每个人宣告：“我并没有做错！”

门外中断的对话又继续了下去。  
“但是他是我的全部。从一开始，我会站在这里的原因，就是Valkyrie。”  
继续爱着Valkyrie的人只是被蒙蔽了双眼，对丑闻视而不见的恶人而已啊。  
“成鸣哥真好呢，有很多地方可以去，有很多人会等着你，有很多机会能够开心地笑着。但是我不行……如果不守护这最后一点空间，那我就永远没有归处了。”  
可是你并不理解疼痛吧，就算你能笑着说没有关系，就算你会为我辩护，也只是毫无逻辑的苍白证据，只要轻轻一碰便能彻底推翻。  
“就算这是让大家幸福必须有的牺牲，但是对于被牺牲的人来说，就是什么都没有了。”  
“老师曾说过……高尚是很令人悲伤的事。”

于是故事变成了一片一望无际的白百合的海洋。  
大片的恐怖的玩偶被套上精心缝制的可爱衣装，杂乱地跳起滑稽的舞蹈。玩具兵排出整齐的队列在其中穿梭而过，等待着小火车短促的鸣笛，载来一批批新的乘客。  
在那疯狂的世界中，甘于普通被冠上了优越感，才能成为了原罪，沉默寡言变成了罪证，以此为据被称作神，被塞入合法的笼子，孤立，欺压，最终被“公正”地处刑示众。  
然而在这玩具的狂欢派对里，什么都只是玩笑，什么都只是一场轻松的作秀，只要闭上眼睛倒数三二一，原本规整而明亮的世界就会立即回归，让他们自由而无用地生活下去。  
双腿被灌入了力量，束缚身体的绳索被悄悄斩断，燃烧着的火堆被一场及时雨瞬间浇灭。不幸已经即将走向终结，抬头便能看到他所珍惜的朋友们渐渐步上人生的正轨，开始得到属于自己的幸福生活。  
他们是谁？  
是出类拔萃的歌手，是灵感丰富的作曲，是熟练的服装舞美，是一人千面的演员，是舞台上的天才。  
每个人都有无限的可能，都会有许多不同的身份，然而在那些平庸的普通人眼里，他们都只是“怪人”。

斋宫宗转过身，在一片黑暗中睁开了双眼。  
——你们都忘记吧，都回归自己应有的轨迹吧，将这段破败不堪，散发着被泼上的脏水的腐臭气息的过去忘记吧！  
身上蓝底金边的制服褪去了，换上了与遍地飘动的许愿签相称的水蓝色飘带。  
——只有我记得就行，只有我一个人可笑地沉浸在过去的愤怒之中，这就已经足够了！  
金色的挂坠随着他的舞步晃动，腰间缀满的齿轮一次又一次地扬起。  
没有同情，没有庆幸，没有任何值得赞扬或感动的帝王的归来。

他带着愤怒望向眼前的每一个人。  
——这次……让我来，为你们刺出这复仇的一剑吧。  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来要说很多话，列了几千字的大纲，最后还是变成了这么短的一篇。  
> 之后也来来回回读过很多次，觉得宗在自己心中的印象或许从一开始就没变过。  
> 有时候也在想为什么会觉得标题叫丧钟呢？  
> 每次起标题的时候都是一个很微妙的过程，它会突然出现，带着自己都不曾察觉的潜意识，就这样出现在脑海中，事后才觉得原来也会有这样的深意。  
> 丧钟是谁的丧钟呢？也许是过去的自己，也许是面对未来的敌人，也许是死去的过去的友人们。  
> 可以解释的方向太多，失去的，变化的也太多。  
> 以后可能还会写很多宗相关的文，但是这篇或许永远都是我的起点。


	2. 泥中莲

“如果说恋人交往的话，需要做什么来维持关系呢……”万圣live幕间，影片mika晃着凳子问一边忙碌的杏。  
“啊？”  
“我之前问阿鸣这些，他总是回答‘mika酱是绝对没问题的哦～不要担心啦！’之类的，不会是在糊弄我吧……”  
“可是问我也……”  
“唔……本来以为女孩子应该更明白一点呢，原来杏酱也不知道么……”  
被他这么一说杏脑门上的青筋都差点爆了出来，但她还是露出了和善地笑容答道：“如果影片同学在烦恼这些的话，不如找个机会和自己的恋人好好谈谈？毕竟每个人的想法都是不一样的。”  
“谈谈？去哪儿谈呢……如果普通约会的话一般都是看电影吃饭之类的吧？游乐园人太多了有点不想去呢……”  
快住口啊才不想知道你的恋人是谁你想跟他干什么啊！  
“吃饭的话老师肯定会让我闭嘴乖乖吃饭的，看电影的话老师也会专注电影，最后的话题也会变成电影相关的……根本不能谈啊！”  
啊，说出来了。  
“那么这样吧，影片同学。”杏从口袋里摸出了两张票，“不吃饭不看电影不看展览但是很有两人世界的气氛相当适合恋人一起去的地方。”  
影片边伸手接过边问：“这是love hotel的优惠券吗？”  
“不，是万圣节限定鬼屋的门票。”

×××

“真不明白普通人都在想什么，万圣节这种节日有什么好庆祝的？又不放假。”于是乎当晚，影片mika和斋宫宗就一同站在了豪华限定鬼屋的门口。  
“……不是因为没什么好庆祝的才不放假么？”  
斋宫宗hp-1，选择不再说话。  
影片这番出师不利，不禁心中悔恨，然而毕竟说出去的话泼出去的水，除了跟着一起看鬼屋说明展板以外也没有别的选择。  
虽然说是说鬼屋，但实际上只是将这公园划分为两段探索路线而已。第一段只是单纯的万圣风格装饰，到了第二段才是普通意义上的鬼屋。虽然并不清楚斋宫对吓人的东西到底有多少耐性，不过就算没有所谓的幽灵前紧紧相拥的恋人福利，也是一大段能独占斋宫的时间了。  
赞美转校生～影片想着。  
“影片，”一旁的斋宫喊他，“进去吧。”  
“嗯！”

南瓜灯，蜘蛛网，骷髅面具，荧光骨架。兜兜转转无非是些老土的玩儿意，背景的音乐也是那听烂了的风格，无论怎么看都是毫无新意的陈设，只是俗套的复制品而已。  
“对于传统节日，文化的背景也是很重要的呢。”斋宫却兴趣盎然地开了口。  
“比如trick or treat这样的吗……？”  
“你的眼里只有糖果吗？文化的背景当然是指别的方面。”  
“万圣节我只会想到这个和南瓜灯啊？”影片边反问心里边忍不住吐槽怎么这种地方老师也能找到各种其它话题。  
“当然是因为东方已经有盂兰盆节了，类似的泊来节日就只需要作为肤浅的拉动消费的道具就可以了。”  
“诶是这样吗？怪不得今天的live会是那样的主题呢～”影片感叹，“老师总是很认真啊。”  
这种表扬自然是让斋宫相当受用，立马就尾巴翘到了天上：“当然！Valkyrie就是要这样做到别人做不到的东西！看到别人看不到的深度！”  
“……是呢。”影片犹豫了片刻才接道，“Valkyrie当然是最强的！”

——梦之咲学院的传说，位于顶端的组合，Valkyrie。  
——梦之咲的帝王，Valkyrie的灵魂人物，斋宫宗。  
虽然在一年前发生了剧烈的变故，被拉下王座，被人嘲笑，与其余“五奇人”的成员一同被钉上了处刑台，但是在这个夏天，Valkyrie又一次回到了人们的视野中。  
舞台就像是斋宫的乐园，在这其中他迅速地恢复着，每一次费尽心血的演出都像是他的食粮，饕餮一般蚕食着观众们的意识，将它们分解，重组，搭建着新的理想国。  
短短几个月，一切都已步入正轨，丢失的青春也被寻回，就像是什么都未曾发生过，好像明天一睁眼就是大家都在幸福地笑着的世界。  
然而不对。这其中，有什么他并不是那么想要的东西。  
在那缺失的几个月中，他与斋宫宗的关系已经变质，原本低头可见的广大城池早已被损坏殆尽，余下的孤独寂寞的残骸变为只属于他们的小小世界。短暂的温暖，如梦中的亲昵，暴露在外的脆弱自我，难得见到的那些东西早就深深烙在他的脑海里，即使一起在舞台上演出这一事实理应能够满足他所有的愿望，然而心中却有一只欲壑难填的巨兽，毫无节制地索求更多。

——能让斋宫宗只看着我就好了。

“呵，这是大波斯菊呢。”  
行至第一段最后由植物园外围改造的部分，斋宫又一次自顾自地停下脚步，看着角落的花卉。  
“‘少女的纯情’。”他满是讽刺地念着黑色大波斯菊的花语，“是在这里等待着期待恋人回应的少女吗？”  
明明只是普通的布置疏漏，明明只是无聊的鬼屋，明明只有他们两个人，斋宫还是独自前进着，说着即使无人回答也无所谓的话语，好像即使影片不再存在，也会一直一直走下去。  
“等到了会怎样？”影片随口接道。  
“能怎样？如果想要回应的话，不是应该靠自己的努力吗？”斋宫相当不屑地回答，“当时的那些少女们大概也不会明白，比起来自远方的陌生植物，明明是自己更了解意中人的心吧？”

影片愣了。  
如果说是自己更为了解的话，那么那些不曾被他人所见过的东西，还是如自己所相信的那样，仍旧是“真实”么？  
如果说一切都如这暧昧的暗示一般的话，如果他消失，这个人是不是会像当初一样，无法继续走下去呢？  
——可是我不懂啊。  
影片跟上了斋宫的脚步。  
——如果老师不说出来，我是不会懂的啊。

到了第二段路线，整个场景的气氛就变了。鲜亮的黑色与橙色迅速消失，零散的灯光在这昏暗的场景早已如同摆设。脚边散落的装饰也早就从可爱的蜘蛛布偶变成了奇妙的仿制肉块与染色的绷带，只稍一抬头便能与摇晃着的僵尸脸谱对上视线。  
“真是恶趣味的装扮呢。”先前一直将他甩在身后的斋宫开始放慢了脚步。  
“老师害怕么？我觉得还挺有趣的呢～”  
“你反正一直都喜欢这种怪异的东西。”  
“‘被吓到’这种感觉真的很有趣嘛～”  
“我是不知道哪里有趣了……嘶——！”斋宫说着就不当心踢了一脚旁边的硅胶僵尸，勉强嵌入的内脏便哗啦啦地散了一地，吓得他忍不住倒抽了口气。  
“呜哇，这也做得太用心了吧？”影片刚感叹完就马上把重点放了回去，“老师被吓到了？”  
“……才没有！”说话间脚步更是犹豫了。  
这反应比起刚才那段游刃有余的样子好玩了不少，影片一下就来了劲，试着加快了脚步四处张望了起来。  
“咦？那边的吸血鬼嘴上在滴什么东西？”  
“肯定是颜料啊……！”  
“啊后面又有什么飘过来了……无头尸吗？好可爱～～～”  
“只是单纯的恶心吧！”口头上这么说，但同时斋宫却又是犹豫又是不放心地加快了脚步。  
“啊，独眼僵尸，大叔这个伤口做得好厉害啊！”影片已经开始掏手机准备拍照，“开闪光灯没关系吗？”  
刚吓完人的工作人员也不好回答但是还是跟着摆了个pose。  
斋宫已经是完全空白状态地望着这槽点无数的场景，蹭着蹭着就被影片甩在了身后。  
“老师——”  
“又怎么？”语气倒是老样子。  
“老师害怕么？”  
“你到底要问几次？能不能闭嘴。”  
“老师不想走么？”影片忍不住折了回去想抓他的手。  
斋宫忙躲开了他，插了腰不悦地问：“你想干嘛？”  
影片也不回答了，就看着斋宫在那儿跟他耗着，一起在黑暗中听那稀稀拉拉的鬼哭狼嚎，等着不知道什么时候会再度飞来的魔芋块擦过他们的脑袋。  
“你难道准备一晚上都呆在这儿吗？”斋宫再开口，话里的气势已经少了一半。  
“我等老师想走的时候再走。”  
“……我可不想一直呆在这里。”  
影片忍不住笑了，又去拉他的手，斋宫这回倒不躲了，乖乖地任他牵着。  
“老师，我还在这儿。”影片说。  
斋宫一听下意识地又想把手抽走，影片却握得更紧了。

终止的音乐，糟糕的合声，崩坏的信用，以此为起点的处刑。  
他的朋友们回归了自己的命运，他的第一个同伴也弃他而去。  
比起要挟一般的“无处可去，只能呆在老师身边”，影片只在那时用安慰一般的语气说过：我还在这儿。  
不能听，不能信，不能放纵自己，不能依赖这个人——  
每个人都是孤独的个体，本能的攻击性让他们永远无法互相靠近，一旦剥去伪装露出柔软的身体就会被蚕食殆尽，再也无法挽回。  
影片也会是那众多遗弃背叛自己的人的一员，他也会抛下自己追求能够笑着的人生。即使付出再多也没有用，即使低声下气地祈求也没有用，他也会冷冷地抛下自己，说出过分的话，将自己视作敌人。  
不可以，不可以，不可以……不能这样……自己的人生永远只有一个人，想要闯入的，全都赶出去就好——

过去和现在重叠了起来，斋宫继续执着地试图挣开影片，声音颤抖地命令道：“放开我。”  
“老师害怕么？”影片几乎是满意地看着这样的斋宫，看着他像过去一样暴露出自己最柔软的部分，蜷缩在狭小的世界中。  
——你们知道他一个人无法走下去了么？你们大约不知道吧。  
影片深深地看着斋宫。  
——可是我知道，我明白，斋宫宗，他一个人走不下去了。  
黑暗中，没有鲜花，没有掌声，没有祝福，没有他们所期待的一切，故事的开始就是十成十的恶意与愤怒。然而他们的恋情就在这一片淤泥中开始了。  
即使挣脱了过去，即使在这大多数人都幸福地笑着的世界里生活着，即使他们看起来就像彻底痊愈的病人，但是只要这份让他们赖以为生的羁绊存在着，那黑色的伤口就会永远留在那里，成为让他们继续生存的粘合剂。  
现在，在这与污泥一般的黑暗中，在这布满着尸体与伤口的迷宫中，影片又一次深切感受到眼前这个人是真正属于他的。  
于是他又一次抱住了斋宫。

“老师，我爱你。”  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果说丧钟是宗的起点，这篇大约就是mika宗的起点（然后宗杏也有一篇就直接叫起点的wwww  
> 之后的感觉虽然有了细微的变化，但是本质还是不变的。  
> 在一片污泥中诞生的感情，但是最后会开出纯白的花朵。  
> 在痛苦中挣扎着生存的人们向来都是最高贵的，至少我是这么觉得的。


	3. 千日，千年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×やまびこ太太的木乃伊X墓守条漫在privatter的配文太带感，忍不住搞了这个  
> ×搞笑文  
> ×微宗mado

此时已是冬日。  
刺骨的寒风早就扫落了枝头的最后一片枯叶，灰暗的天空下，狰狞的枝干如牢笼般圈起这寂寥的墓园，凝视着立于其中的那人。  
他叫斋宫宗，是名守墓人。

“你在这儿做什么呢？”  
一个声音却打破了这沉默，突兀地问道。  
“守墓。”斋宫宗环视四周，半晌才发现有一只恶魔正傻站在一旁。  
“一个人很无聊吧。”那恶魔随手理了理脑门上乱糟糟的绷带，“不找点什么事做么？”  
“守墓不就是要做的事么。”  
“所以就是说这个无聊啦。”那恶魔跳了下来，好奇地看着他，“你也不走动下，别人会寂寞的哦。”  
“死都死了，哪有什么寂寞不寂寞的。”  
“唔……话不能这么说，我躺在底下的时候没人聊天可是寂寞得要死。”  
“外面有的是人，出去了就不寂寞了。”  
“…………你说的好有道理……”  
一转眼，人就没了。  
继续在风中独自站了许久的斋宫还是忍不住瞟了瞟一边孤零零的墓碑。  
影片mika。  
那上面这么写着。

×××

几日后，恶魔又回来了。  
“你骗人。”  
斋宫挑了挑眉，不作回答。  
“别人都看不到我，还是很没劲。”  
“你出去这些天就是一个个人拉着说话去了？”完了，想想有点好笑。  
“嗯啊！不可以吗！”  
斋宫扭过了脸，不置可否。  
“不要转过去啦，陪我聊天嘛。”  
“……你以前是怎么死的？”  
“天啊！一上来就侵犯隐私？！好过分！”  
“不想说就算了。”  
“你生气了？好嘛好嘛，我们也是同病相怜，这种事告诉你也无所谓啦。”  
“不说也行，不太想听了。”  
“…………”恶魔沉默了片刻，“我很伤心哦，刚刚我很伤心哦。”  
“……那你是怎么死的？”斋宫也是觉得自己真的挺无聊的。  
“饿死的。”  
“…………哦。”这么回答让人说什么好？？？  
“还好变成这样就不会饿了，其实还不错哦。”  
“不错？然后？”  
“嗯啊，不对，你还是不要试了。死的时候其实挺难受的。”  
“……”  
“话题又结束了吗？又断掉了吗？”恶魔垂下了头，“你喜欢聊什么？这样闷着很难受啊。”  
“不难受的死法其实也不少。”  
“……你现在告诉我也没用了哦。”

×××

“我又出去逛了一圈了哦。”又是几日，恶魔兴冲冲地说道。  
“哦。”  
“门口原来还有个人啊，之前没看到嘛。”  
“之前刚好下班了吧。”  
“那你不下班吗？勤奋～”  
“想在这儿呆着而已。”  
“其实你可以找那个人聊聊天嘛，他也一副无聊死了的样子。”  
“不聊天难道会死吗。”  
“……话是这么说啦，但是他还有个灯呢，你这儿到了晚上看着怪压抑的，不好，不好。”  
“那灯是拿来照活人的，死人又不需要。”  
“……这是守墓人的职业病吗，天天以死人为中心，都不看下活人。”  
“守墓的不就是守着墓地吗，难道要招呼活人来躺着扩大业务才算敬业？”  
“这想法很危险哦，我会害怕的哦。死人都害怕了你会被扣工钱的哦。”  
“你又不在底下躺着，不算我的服务对象。”  
“那你和我聊天就不是工作了，是和朋友聊天吗？”  
“我可没说过和你算朋友。”  
“那我们现在开始做朋友，好不好？”  
“不好。”

×××

“今天感觉你好像很不一样。”没多久，恶魔又过来骚扰他了。  
“哦。”  
“哇，冷淡……心情不好吗？本来还想说变好看了的。”  
“明明一直很好看。”  
“哇，超——自信！”恶魔几乎是被吓了一跳，“原来你是这样的人？！”  
“我也没说过我一定是怎么样的人。”  
“好嘛好嘛，唔，到底哪里不同呢……啊，是百合花吧。”恶魔捧着脸说道，“真是很好的花语诶，是要送给什么人？”  
“想要送的人已经死了。”  
“……哦，是这样吗。”  
“今天是她的忌日。”  
“诶？”  
“是像这百合一般的人……为了她，我可以一生都站在这墓地里。”  
“看来她不喜欢你啊。”  
“你这张嘴是说不出什么有用的话吗？”  
“如果是我喜欢的人在这种鬼地方站着，我可要难受死。就算得下地狱也要爬出来把你扔回该去的地方。”  
“你对于自己喜欢的人就是想要扔回你自己认为的适合她的地方吗？”  
“就是因为知道她适合那里才会喜欢的吧。一个土豆一个坑，就是因为喜欢土豆的形状，才要给它找个好坑塞着。”  
“你活着的时候是种菜的吗？”  
“只是不喜欢吃胡萝卜而已。”  
“挑食是不好的。”  
“反正最后都是买不起的东西。”  
“镇上也是不景气了，这儿偶尔有些人气也是来下葬的了。”  
“嗯啊，就是要做那个吧，什么处死女巫之类的。”  
“哼，无聊的人。即使处死一个两个人，这种天灾也不会停止的。”

×××

“今天镇上很热闹哦。”一天，恶魔有些担忧地说，“似乎来了个什么厉害的法师。”  
“哦。”  
“真的有这种人吗？什么通灵啦，操纵自然啦，之类的。”  
斋宫听了就白了他一眼：“没有的话我怎么跟你说话的。”  
“……诶诶？！”  
“干嘛。”  
“原来你也是法师之类的吗！好厉害！第一次看到！”  
“我们都聊了这么久，你就从没思考过这个问题吗？”  
“……没有。其实我还没习惯做恶魔了啦。本以为能有什么很厉害的能力的，结果只能飘一飘而已！”  
“……真的能飘吗？”  
“能的哦！真的能的哦。”恶魔扁了扁嘴，象征性地飘了两下，“刚刚我的自尊心受到了伤害。”  
“……是吗。”斋宫语调平板地接道，“好厉害哦。”  
“这种称赞还是不要了吧，会让人很伤心的哦。”恶魔大约是习惯了斋宫这般应对，很快就收拾心情认真地说，“我觉得你才厉害呢，在这种地方守墓要换我早就想溜了。”  
斋宫却垂眼答道：“大约是因为你还没遇到真正重要的人吧。如果遇到了，也许你也会想要生生世世留在这里。”  
恶魔却难得地沉默了。  
“我……”过了许久，他才试着想去拉斋宫的手，然而半当中却莫名打了退堂鼓，只是望进他的眼睛说道，“我叫影片mika。”  
“哈？”  
“不，不是……我、我只是觉得，到现在都连名字都不知道，有点……”  
“我知道。”斋宫却笑道，“墓碑上刻着你的名字。”  
“那、那你呢……”  
“我叫斋宫宗，是个守墓人。”

×××

第二天，影片逛了一圈又飘回来时，墓园倒难得地嘈杂了起来。  
“之前死去的女人就是邪恶的女巫！”一个男人喊着。  
“没错！”  
“老是闭门不出，就是捣鼓什么邪恶的魔法吧！”  
“还拖了那么久！其实早就该处死她的！”  
一群人也跟着起哄。  
“这守墓人也是！自小就开始跟邪恶的东西对话，才会只有那女巫愿意同他相处！”另一人又喊道。  
影片忙上前，这才看见斋宫正被反绑着双手，被人踢打着。  
“等等，你们在干什么啊！？他什么事都没做啊！”他大喊着，却没有人能听到他的声音。

“八成就是与恶魔谈话吧！”人群又开始了。  
“为了自己的私利所以要牺牲所有人吗？！”  
“就是因为女巫的死要报复吧，自从那女人死后，镇上就一日不如一日了。”  
“快解除那些害人的诅咒！”  
“解除那些害人的诅咒！”

“……一群废物。”斋宫却“呸”地吐出一口血沫，忿忿地诅咒着，“就算杀掉所有你们看着不顺眼的人，这镇子也不会变好的！反正你们这些愚蠢的家伙也很快会被生生饿死，做那下地狱的——呃噗。”  
然而话未说完，就有人狠狠地给了他一棍子。银制的发冠摔落在地，被围观的人群踩踏成扭曲的形状。

“这儿是那女巫的墓地吧！”  
“大约只有将那尸骨挖出来才能让他就范了！”  
“挖出来！让人看看女巫在这破烂地儿埋了这许久，能变成个什么样子！”  
坟前的土被刨开，隐约露出了棺木。  
“住手！住手！”影片试图挡在坟前，然而却没有任何人理会他，“住……”  
他突然愣住了。  
自斋宫的眼里，流出了血泪。  
“继续吧，做这些荒唐的事。”  
他的头顶长出了代表恶魔的羊角，身边散落的血液也如火焰一般燃烧了起来。  
“恶、恶魔——”  
“果然他是邪恶的——”  
人群骚动起来，不知是谁拔出了长剑，猛地贯穿了斋宫的心脏。  
随着伤口涌出的血液却加速了火焰的燃烧，在这一片带着死亡的灼热之中，斋宫又一次站了起来。  
人的躯体被焚烧，刺鼻的焦味充斥着鼻腔。肢体扭曲成奇怪的形状，蜷曲着，化作如地狱一般的画卷。  
此时影片的脑海亦一片空白，只是木然地盯着这个在凄厉的惨叫中向自己走来的男人。

“呼，还真是发生了些令人意外的事呢，是因为沾染了过多的恶魔的气息么？”他有些吃惊地打量了下自己，随机便优雅地戴上手中的礼帽，“你叫什么来着，‘影片mika’对吗？”  
“是，是的……”  
斋宫也不继续，只是突然变出一束百合花，悄悄地放在身边的焦土上。  
“看来与此处的缘分也已尽了。”他嫌恶地望了望身后的尸体，随即向影片伸出了手，“要与我一起走么？”

然而影片却哭了起来。  
“怎么？不舍么？嘛，毕竟离开故土，也是得需要点勇气。”  
然而影片却摇着头，哭着紧紧抱住了他。

这个人也堕落了呢。  
为了愚蠢的凡人而计较，因此而化作恶魔，犯下难以饶恕的罪行。  
他为此悲痛着，却又紧紧地抓住了这个自己之前根本不敢触碰的人。  
在这痛苦与快乐的撕扯之中，他想着：  
这个人，也堕落了呢。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很喜欢的一点就是从平淡无聊的对话突然坠入不好笑的阴暗中  
> 类似mika回答”饿死的。“和宗说“那灯是拿来照活人的，死人又不需要。”那里。  
> 大约是觉得突然变认真很有吸引力吧，尤其实在搞笑文中


	4. 花中誓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花束卡池后的发散

斋宫宗走进手艺部部室时，手中多了一束花，是一束风铃草。  
“还没到白色情人节呢，老师怎么就提早收到回礼啦？”影片mika见状便问。  
“是方才仁兔给我的。”  
“诶？成鸣哥？”  
“说是天满之前送了许多人，他见了也想表达一下自己的心情，加之刚拿到大学的offer，所以就送了一束。”斋宫挠了挠头，“虽然我并没做过什么。”  
“嘛，毕竟starfes成鸣哥说那些话的时候老师不在嘛～所以也想当面表示一下心情吧。”  
“在不在有区别吗？最后还不是被你滚动广播一样说到耳朵都生茧了。”  
“呃……”影片一下没了底气，“当时还是觉得莫名被炫耀了什么，所以……”  
“风铃草在希腊神话中代表了嫉妒。”斋宫见他那模样倒也起了戏弄的心思，跟着边找花瓶边说，“但是照这么看来，倒是嫉妒人的那个才像是被嫉妒的了。”  
“成鸣哥才不会有这种意思……”影片扁了扁嘴。  
“仁兔当然不会有这个意思，还用你说。”斋宫一枪打偏，自然没了好气，回头继续之前没做完的活计。  
然而影片这慢半拍的这会儿倒是反应过来了，抬了头想接，但那话头早就被摁了个死，只好神游了会儿才接着问：“老师不把这花带回家吗？”  
“花离了根不过就那几天可活，最近返礼祭的事儿也多，不如放在这儿也好多看几眼。”  
“被老师这么一说，总觉得被送的花都怪可怜的。”  
“哪有什么可怜不可怜，这些花生来便是为这几日的好看的，要是去可怜它反倒是不尊重了。”  
“唔……是吗？”影片顿了顿，不知道在想些什么，“那老师收到花高兴吗？”  
斋宫头也不抬：“你也要送？”  
“老师这样下去最后会没人送花的哦。”  
“送这种活物有什么好的。”  
“带根的也不行啊？”  
“…………你这么一说我想起来了，上次校外live别人送了一水的风信子球根是你搞的鬼吗？！”斋宫这会儿终于放弃干活，支着下巴想了想说，“嘛，如果是被我的作品所感动发自内心地想要表达赞扬而赠送的礼物的话也不是不可以。”  
“这样就没有‘啊，关系变好了’的感觉了嘛～”  
“如果想要关系变好送别的东西不行吗？”  
“……那送老师什么老师会开心？”影片挪了个地儿，坐在斋宫对面撑着脸看他，“最近大学的offer也来了～总归庆祝一下。”  
“不用那么麻烦，你现在闭嘴就会开心了。”  
“嗯啊啊，明明闭嘴了老师就会超～～寂寞的，不要这样嘛～”  
“如果让你闭嘴你不是这个反应我也会开心的。”  
“呜……”影片自知说不过他，只好乖乖听话。

斋宫赢了这一盘心中舒爽，自然也不想再继续欺负人，于是转而去一边的柜子里掏了些东西。  
“影片。”  
突然，一捧布艺玫瑰就这么被塞进了影片怀里。  
“诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？！”影片一慌差点就把这一大把给掉了，“这是给我的！？”  
“不想要就还回来。”  
“不不不，想要的，想要的！”影片忍不住把玩着那些花朵，“简直和真的一样……等等，红玫瑰？？？”  
斋宫被他这么一问就撇了视线答：“只是边角料而已啊，情人节的红布料用得太多了。”  
“可是这个花纹——”影片这会儿终于记得住了嘴，半当中强行拐了个弯说，“老师总是给我这么多东西，这样实在是太不公平了。”  
“就算是我也有想表达心意的时候啊。”斋宫不禁叹了口气，摸了摸影片的头说，“也就只有你一直在我的身边。”  
“不过为什么是布艺玫瑰？因为不会死吗……”  
“只是边角料啊！”  
影片听了就一脸“大哥你在逗我”地看着他。  
斋宫也知道继续用那个借口实在是没啥水准，只好干咳了两下解释道：“自己制作的花朵，总比那些并非经自己精心照料成长的植物，更能表达心意吧。”  
“老师可以把上次那些球根养起来嘛，那样也是沾有老师气息的礼物了我也很喜欢啊。”  
“饲养活物有什么好的。”  
“老师以前是不是养死过很多宠物？？”  
“你不是很喜欢自称宠物盆栽吗不是也过得好好的吗？”  
“呃……”  
“再说了，对于珍贵的回忆，不是就要用同样特殊的东西来记录吗？”斋宫低头看着那些玫瑰，“用怀有爱情的，最真挚最持久的东西记录这些。就算分别，就算不再见面，只要看到这些就会想起那段过去。”  
“我是不会和老师分别的。”影片听了却捏住了他的衣角，“老师不是已经决定了要去的大学了吗？我毕业后也会去那里的！”  
“口气倒是挺大的。”  
“嗯啊，老师不相信我！万一到时候考上了怎么办……！”  
“那就答应你一个要求。”  
影片的眼睛亮了。  
“什么要求都可以吗？！”就算是求婚这种也行吗？！  
斋宫见他这样反倒笑了。  
“当然。”  
所以你可不要变心啊。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会出现仁兔是因为一直在萌自行车  
> 我从一开始就觉得vk相关的cp其实都是绕着mika转的  
> 总体还是比较平淡的一篇


	5. Echo

“呜哇——斋宫学长还真是高压……”  
live的前两天，舞台也只搭了一半。难得得了个空休息的影片mika正在草地上瘫成个“大”字时，旁边就莫名其妙地多了一个人。  
“啊，小杏，你也在这儿休息吗？”  
“呜呜昨天做舞台衣装一直做到半夜两点……今天又被拉去搞live的手续申请还要收集对方组合的信息还要一起帮忙布置舞台总觉得要死了……”转校生说着说着便苦着脸掏了根能量棒开始啃起来，“做饭都没时间做了去食堂又没钱……哎这次有fine参加吧可别让日日树学长看到了，不然又要跟我叨叨了。”  
“啊哈哈，老师也是这样，以前live比较紧的时候也是赶衣服赶到半夜，第二天又跟幽灵一样晃晃悠悠地去准备舞台。”影片开始回忆起来，“不过他是不会吃这种食物的，虽然因为没时间做饭就不吃饭的结果是直接倒下……”  
“诶诶？？你们不是吧，上次影片同学也倒下了，这样多让人担心啊。”  
“哈哈，现在都是我被老师回收了……总觉得给他添了好多麻烦呢。”  
“不过说来斋宫学长不是总让你一起准备舞台吗？以前不是这样的吗？感觉他过去也太辛苦了吧。”  
“以前啊……”影片挠了挠头，“虽然很想帮老师啦，但是总觉得有点……起不到作用吧？”

×××

一年前。向来独来独往的日日树涉竟破天荒地开始在各个组合的live中接连串场，其中的第二站，就是被称为学院的顶点的Valkyrie。  
大约是封闭得久了，在Valkyrie的练习中能够看到新的人，影片还是略有些意外的。不过自己和仁兔成鸣都只是后期填入的棋子，前面的谋篇布局时间都是只在角落做背景版的。  
“真是新奇的方式呢，因为是‘人偶’所以就不需要有意识，甚至连发声都不需要？太有趣了～”然而在日日树被斋宫宗强制拎去排练的第一天，他就忍不住开始发起了牢骚。  
“虽然知道你向来都是这个作风，但是被这么说还真是让人不快呢。”斋宫倒并不怎么生气，指着一边的仁兔解释道，“只是比起听仁兔这勉强的歌声，预录的那些要体面得多了而已。仁兔只要在台上展现他美丽的身姿就行了，这才是完美的～”  
“啊哈哈哈，如果是你的话，就算一个人在台上发声也不会显得单调吧，宗还真是依赖这些人偶呢～”  
“人偶师如果没有人偶还能称作人偶师吗？你还真是会提一些奇奇怪怪的想法。真不知道你这次参加Valkyrie的live又想搞什么事情。”  
“既然来了自然是希望你给我点位置，不然我在舞台上看着你们这样的独幕剧可是会相当尴尬的呢！”日日树随即又嘿嘿一笑，朝着一边看天看了许久的影片一指，接着问道，“话说这位，不让他开开口吗？既然是偶像，总归是有好好练习的吧？”  
“让他开口？”斋宫听了立即夸张地摆了摆手，“要是能开口的话，我会让他一直闭嘴到现在吗？”

“……搞什么嘛，对老师的舞台指手画脚。”一边的角落里，影片忍不住发起满是怨气的牢骚。  
一旁的仁兔倒是若有所思，沉默了会儿才拽了拽影片的衣角。  
“嗯？怎么了？成鸣哥有什么想说的吗？”  
仁兔对着他摆了摆手。  
“啊，我明白的，我知道老师一直都是对的嘛，所以才会对那个人那种说法不满啦！”  
仁兔听了却摇了摇头，试着开口，发出细弱的声音：“你……也…………唱……”  
“啊？成鸣哥说的是这个啊……”影片尴尬地挠了挠头，“我还没到能跟老师提这些的程度啦……就算要求开口也会被这么回绝的。”  
仁兔低下了头。  
“嗯啊啊，成鸣哥不要难过啦，我不是说成鸣哥说得不对啦。只是最近看到老师总是忙组合的事忙到很晚，也帮不上什么忙，所以只好在这些事上安静一点，不要去给他添麻烦了。”

并不是说不愿意提出意见，说出自己的想法，只是无论说什么都会被斋宫驳斥，最后只是单纯的自讨没趣。虽然那样的态度可以说是相当过分，然而看到斋宫最后给出的成品又没什么可指摘的部分，结果也只能将过去的心情丢进垃圾桶，不甘心地拉过了。  
一开始只是仁兔对于不要违抗斋宫的善意提醒，经历得多了，也就变成了一种自发的认知。就算经历了秋天的音响事件，然而心中对于“老师是正确的”这样的认知，以及追随他的想法，还是不曾被动摇的。

到了第二年的春天，影片面对空荡荡的地下livehouse舞台思考着live的主题时，斋宫终于在多次拒绝后站在了他的身边。  
“老师，布偶是不是有点多啊……”总觉得像要把店里都扫空一样。  
“你又明白什么？买那么多当然是因为舞台需要这么多。”斋宫还是老样子对他的疑问没好气。  
“哦……是吗。”这么一来，话题又断了。  
若是放在过去，这会儿大概又是他在一旁无所事事看戏的时间了。  
“还楞着干什么？过来帮忙啊！”斋宫却无情地打断了他的神游梦。  
“啊？”  
“‘啊’什么‘啊’，不是你自己要搞toybox的主题的吗？”  
“诶诶可是老师不是基本把我提的都推倒重做了吗？！”其实还蛮伤心的呢！  
斋宫被他这一说才想起来自己不知不觉中已经把别人提的东西改了个面目全非，相当尴尬地沉默了一下就开始糊弄：“主题不是你的吗？live不是你擅自接的吗？给我过来！”  
“哦、哦……”如果只是按照斋宫的意思行事，大约也是……不违背自己顺从斋宫的本意的吧？

于是以此为起点，影片就正式成为了斋宫苦力中的一员。  
定期的live，被赶鸭子上架的七夕活动，还有从那以后的各种学生会指定live……等意识到的时候，早就已经习惯了被这样使唤来使唤去，一同在未完成的舞台中上下忙碌了。

×××

“不够啊……”又到了live的时期，斋宫却在继续保持帮人搭把手的“优良传统”时开始盘算起了什么。  
“嗯？什么不够？”虽然此时斋宫正赶着别人的舞台装，影片却还继续缝着他那俩破布偶。  
被他这么一问，斋宫才发现自己不当心说漏了什么，面上表情变了几变才把话摊开了说：“算live结的钱。”  
“嗯啊啊，老师不需要担心钱的事啦，没钱有我来养嘛！”  
“你这种说法还真是让人讨厌啊，怎么看你才都是那个显得比较穷的吧？！”  
“呜……但是我花得少嘛，哪像老师喜欢在舞台上一掷千金。”  
“你对我的舞台有意见吗？！钱留着不用拿来生小钱吗？？”  
“咿——我错了我错了，我也希望能看到老师放开了砸钱做最好看的舞台嘛！不是说对舞台有意见啦！”  
“……”这会儿斋宫倒闷了。  
“老师怎么了？因为金钱的事所以伤心了？原来也是会有这种持家概念的人吗？老师不用担心的哦，我会靠打工把财政漏洞补上的哦！”  
“你啊……”斋宫的表情又别扭了。  
“嗯？”  
“有意见的话直说也不是不可以……”话到这儿又被掐了个死，断在了他的手工活计里了。  
有话直说？  
影片有些愣了。  
和当时的日日树学长一样吗？

这般小插曲也不过是生活里的一朵小浪花，然而时间久了还是让人心里有点挂记着。日历一页一页地翻过，转眼又到了秋天。  
“老师最近参加了好多live啊，没关系吗……”这个强度放到以前的Valkyrie都该过劳死了吧。  
“很多吗？”斋宫继续捣鼓着万圣的衣装设计图，“哦，是累了想要维护了吗？现在没空。”  
“老师不要一个人擅自开始思考下去啊，问这个只是字面意思而已啦。”  
“现在不是两个人吗？也没多很多live吧。”这一说斋宫反而完全不知道影片想要干啥了。  
“……以前不是三个人吗。”影片忍不住吐槽。  
斋宫这才反应过来自己说了奇怪的话，憋住了不去回答。  
影片大约也是知道他是指跟着干事的多了一个，忍不住跟着澄清了起来：“可是都是老师在思考嘛，我只是按照老师的指令做事而已啊。”  
“是呢，你就跟回声一样，过去是什么，回来还是什么。”斋宫莫名其妙发难。  
回声？比起回声，不如说是主动的沉默吧。  
“老师想要怎样？总觉得Valkyrie好像有点变了……我很担心诶。”  
Valkyrie本应是斋宫一人的舞台，现在却像混入了杂质一般，走向了无法控制的方向。  
“不满吗？”  
“……也不是。”  
斋宫见他这样就将手中的图纸一转，推到影片面前：“这是万圣的衣装草稿。”  
“……所以？”  
斋宫却不回答，只是看着他。

是在苛责自己的不满吗？是在让自己一口气说出自己的可笑观点吗？  
但是即使是这样，即使说出来还是会像过去一样被毫不留情地驳回，即使会被嘲笑，自己心中对于Valkyrie的担忧却是不得不传达出去的。  
“这样……有点不太好吧。”  
然而斋宫却笑了。  
“口气倒是很大嘛？说说，不好在哪儿。”  
“诶？”  
“不是你方才说的吗，这衣装不好在哪儿？”  
“等等，老师，我刚才——”  
斋宫不等他说完就又把图纸往前推了推，让他发表意见。  
这般行为倒像是小孩子一样，让影片忍不住临时死命去想着挑错，然而最后却只能磕磕巴巴地答：“老师不是说万圣是小孩子的节日吗，这衣服做出来，观众都看不出是谁诶。”  
“唔……是要更平易近人一些？”  
——等等你问我我也不知道啊？！  
斋宫却一直认真地看着他，那眼睛都亮了的模样让影片觉得简直要被压力压死，只好尴尬地继续：“平、平易近人些吧。”  
这话一说，斋宫就低头开始涂涂改改起来了。

“……你终于肯开口了呢。”  
重画时，他装作随意地说道。  
“老师不是一直让我闭嘴吗，这又是什么感想。”影片苦笑。  
“回声可是最无聊的东西。”他说着，声音低了下去。

也是最让人寂寞的东西。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本质是想写宗一直希望mika能够成为能探讨什么的朋友。  
> 有这个想法是因为先对mika有了感情，所以会忍不住在mika身上寻求自己理想的伴侣需要的特质。  
> 我觉得mika最后回应了。


	6. 你说麻烦不麻烦

手艺部部室外的走廊上，斋宫宗正低头念叨着什么：“7日最高气温31摄氏度最低气温25摄氏度……晴朗无云，唔，夏天就是……”  
“斋宫学长。”一旁的转校生经他这么一说倒是忍不住了，“刚才那样，斋宫学长不热么？”  
“啊？”  
见他还没反应过来，转校生便比划了一下毛毯盖在身上的模样：“就是刚刚，那个——”该怎么叫来着？  
“你还真是执着于无聊的问题啊，这天气盖个毯子当然热了啊？！”  
“诶那为什么还要盖着？”  
“让视野变得狭小些方便集中而已。”斋宫一脸“你怎么会懂毯子这高大上的作用”地回答了。  
“可是觉得很热的话不会容易分心吗？如果很热的话我会感觉完全不能思考的。”  
“这才不是重点吧？？”  
“好吧那毯子真的能让视野变得狭小吗，人的视角可是只有180度哦，真正让视野变狭小的只是斋宫学长的手而已吧？”  
“……你就看毯子这么不顺眼么？”  
“诶？我可是在很认真地提出问题嘛。如果斋宫学长只是想要方便集中的话，遮挡视野的东西可是很多的呀。”  
“合计着你是来推销眼罩的吗？再说什么都看不到不是很麻烦吗？！”  
“不是有影片同学在吗？”  
“你这个说法还真是让人很不舒服啊，影片在又怎么了？再说戴了眼罩不是更要麻烦影片了吗？！”  
“斋宫学长现在这样难道不麻烦影片同学吗？”  
“……”  
转校生突然感受到了无情的视线攻击。  
“话说斋宫学长，这次舞台的布景——”  
不管怎么说，先保命要紧。

×××

七夕的live最终还是以Valkyrie的败北结束。虽然结果并不令人满意，但究其影响，倒是有不少正面的地方的。影片mika回想着自七夕后斋宫渐渐活跃起的身影，脚步也不禁轻快了许多，哼着歌就推开了手艺部的大门。  
“吵死了。”  
“嗯啊对不起……”影片顺口道了个毫无诚意的歉就凑了上去，“老师在干什么？准备下一次的live？”  
“哪来那么快？你什么时候开始对live这么热衷了。”斋宫说着递出了手中的东西。  
“这啥？眼罩？”  
“似乎是听小姑娘说了什么，那臭小子又莫名其妙地拿来了这个，天知道又有什么奇怪的功能了，真是天天跟人沆瀣一气坑人。”  
影片脑内把这俩泛指代词匹配了半天才撸了顺溜，对着那黑眼罩看了半天，说道：“看着没什么特别的功能啊？”  
“……我才不信。”  
“那要不试试？”影片抓着眼罩就往斋宫脸上糊。  
“喂你等等，要试你自己试！”  
“老师真是的，一关灯我就跟瞎子似的要眼罩有什么用了啦。”然而嘴上抱怨，手里还是乖乖听话把眼罩给戴上了。  
“……这是转性了吗，还真没什么花——噗！”斋宫一口茶喷了出来。  
影片戴上眼罩后片刻，那黑色的背景上便“唰”地出现了两只简笔画眼睛。  
“老师？老师你怎么了没事吧？！”一低头眼睛还跟着垂了视线。  
“没，没事。”斋宫说着就去把那魔性的眼罩从影片脑袋上摘了下来，“果然还是那臭小子拿来坑人的。”如果自己不知情戴上了还不知道会出什么糗。  
影片倒是对着那凭空出现的眼睛研究了起来：“老师你看这个，还挺可爱的。”  
“到底哪里可爱啊？你这失败作的审美是没救了吧。而且这玩儿意还会跟着动作动，超恶心好吗。”  
“诶？会吗？”影片看着斋宫的眼睛亮了起来。  
“……会啊。”斋宫的额上冒出了冷汗。

 

“老师……你这样都不会变的啦。”不一会儿，影片便撑着脸与斋宫眼罩上的两只眼睛对视了起来。  
“那你要怎样啊。”斋宫试着歪了歪头。  
影片也懒得再去说什么，上手就扶着他的下巴开始乱拨弄。  
“喂你放手，不要随便乱摸！”  
“嗯？平时也这么碰过老师的吧，为什么今天就不行了？”  
“看不见还被摸很奇怪的好吗？！”眼罩上的眼睛也变成了“> <"。  
“老、老师……这个眼罩好像很厉害的样子。”  
“你想干嘛？我可是什么都看不见的状态。”表情也跟着变成了° △ °  
“没关系嘛，我可以做老师的眼睛呀。”  
“刚才你不是还说自己关了灯啥都看不到吗。”⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
“…………老师这个表情和你说的话感觉有点不太一样啊。”  
“什、什么不一样……”(((ﾟДﾟ;)))  
影片倒是来了劲，故意不出声将他晾了半天，然后低头去吻他。  
“唔……影……片……”(つд⊂)  
“……呜哇超——不一样。”影片边亲边说，“老师要是有这个眼罩这么坦白就好了。”  
“什么乱七八糟的……唔别舔了！”ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з  
“诶怎么可以，老师明明很喜欢这样……”  
斋宫立马开始伸手抓那眼罩：“你够了没有啊！？”( ˘･з･)  
“回家就可以了吗？”影片开始往下边摸。  
“给我放手！”ヽ(`Д´)ノ  
这下眼罩终于被扯了下来。

“呃……老师……”这会儿对上正主了的感觉让影片立马怂了，然而抬头一看，却只见斋宫眼角绯红一脸情动的模样，心说还是这实实在在的神情看了让人心动，忍不住又跟着多嘴了半句：“还是不戴眼罩好。”  
“所以呢？”这会儿摘了眼罩也没个偷偷报信的，影片这会儿又搞不清楚斋宫问这句到底是在说些什么了。  
“所以老师是跟小杏说了什么才会收到这种……”他搜肠刮肚想了半天词句但还是决定放弃，跟着忽悠了过去，“那啥的东西。”  
“名义上是什么七夕live的安慰礼。”  
“切，Valkyrie才是最强的，才不需要这种高高在上可怜笨蛋一样的安慰礼。”  
“但是输了就是输了。你在这种无脑崇拜方面还真是有一套啊。”明明Valkyrie早已从最高处滚落，却还是盲目地怀念着过去被成为学院top的时光。  
“老师不要这样嘛——”  
“咳咳。”意识到了自己或许又开始了老三样车轱辘，斋宫便尴尬地清了清嗓子转了话头，“还有就是跟小姑娘说了裹毯子夏天很热的事。”  
“哦……”影片愣了，“诶诶诶诶老师也觉得很热吗？！我还以为老师自带空调冬暖夏凉根本不会有这样的烦恼呢！”  
“你不要每次拿自己的感受衡量别人啊！以后禁止在气温高于20摄氏度的时候靠上来！”  
“诶——那不是一年大部分时间都只有晚上才可以碰老师了吗？”  
斋宫一看自己给自己挖了个坑跳决定直接装死换个话题。  
“还有就是被小姑娘指责了给你添麻烦。”  
影片立马一脸“哎呀就是闹别扭嘛”毫不犹豫地回答道：“才没添麻烦，什么喂饭递水都是我自己擅自做的老师只是刚好在被我喂到的地方刚好在我喂饭的时候张开嘴而已。”  
“你这么说让人感觉更差了好不好。我都怀疑你这是故意想激起别人的负罪感了。”  
就算影片没有刻意地意识到这些，自己在这段时间内成为影片的负担也是不争的事实。虽然在这片温水中浸泡许久的自己已经彻底习惯了这份随波逐流的温暖。  
但是之后呢？  
如果影片像那个人一样离开了，消失了呢。  
在被人毫不留情地指出自己又一次习惯性地依赖于他人时，斋宫不禁害怕了起来。  
“我只是实话实说而已啊？”影片却对这些情感毫无所觉。  
“你这个失败作不过就是做什么都没有感觉吗？就算你觉得无所谓也与真正的正确相去甚远吧？！”  
“呜呜老师要独立了吗？要离开我了吗？明明我养老师也可以的洗衣做饭带孩子都是很厉害的！”  
“只不过是冬天的时候窝在家里被你这么对待搞习惯了而已你不要太得意忘形了！”  
完了，说出来了。  
“才没有得意忘形嘛只是希望老师继续习惯下去而已嘛。”  
对话的方向开始完全无法修正了。  
“切，明明是你先强行把我拽出来的，事到如今说这些已经没用了。”  
他看着在水中沉下的自己，发出了放弃一般的感叹。  
“唔……老师被我一拽就出来了这个层面上我也很高兴呢。”影片却盯着他，又凑了上来，“七夕的时候还在担心老师在后台一直纠结下去的话会不会直接放弃live什么的。”  
“今天气温超过20摄氏度了，你注意一点。”斋宫的眼神闪躲了起来，回想着当时被影片拽出后台，慌乱地面对那似无边无际的人海一般的观众时，那带着害怕与兴奋的战栗感。  
他属于那舞台，也想要站在那舞台之上。  
或许可怕的不是失去温暖后的寒冷，而是就算自己想要反抗，最后却证明影片永远是对的。  
逃无可逃，避无可避。

“是吗～～～”影片却在这时强行抱住了他，笑得毫无城府地说道，“真是对不起呀，老师～”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打着复刻脑抽就写了  
> 其实一开始只是想搞杏吐槽宗那一段的


	7. 恋爱法则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black swan后的发散

“老师，请和我结婚吧。”  
在万圣节的live后，像是被看透了心中的动摇一般，影片mika在一个普普通通的午后向斋宫宗提出了相当直接的要求。  
“噗——结、结婚？！”  
“唔……不同意也可以啦，毕竟我只要能在老师身边就很开心了嘛~”mika立马装一脸平静放了枪就跑。  
“也不是不同意，就是对于现在来说考虑这个还是为时过早……”宗看他突然冷静下来也不知道该怎么办，不禁下意识地拽了人跟着解释了起来。  
“那就是说以后可以结婚？”mika眼睛都亮了起来。  
“……”宗仔细斟酌了许久才用如同对小孩说教一般的口气说道，“结婚是两个人确定要一起共度一生才会做的事，现在我们是不是跳过了太多步骤了？”  
“中间的步骤？”mika立马转身去书包里翻了起来，“那要从交换日记开始吗？”  
宗的表情扭曲了。  
“交换日记这种无聊的东西写了有什么意义？你我这么近有话不能直接说非要用交换日记？？”  
“唔可是少女漫画里恋人的交往都是从写交换日记互相了解开始的啊？”  
“我们又不是少女漫画里那些给人消费的角色。你对于发展两个人的羁绊难道就只有这种层次的看法吗？真是无药可救。”  
“诶，不、不是少女漫画吗……”mika视线绕了三圈这才回到宗的脸上，缩在角落里有些不好意思地抬眼望着宗说道，“那，那要从chu~开始吗？还是说意外摸、摸胸之类的。”  
“你能借鉴的材料除了少女漫就只有里番吗？”  
“可是老师看的好多都是BE嘛，虽然是高格调的内容，但是没有happy end又有什么用嘛！”mika鼓了鼓脸。  
“少女漫和里番只是没有把BE写出来而已你为什么就不能理解呢？随随便便作了决定就说要奉献一生反而会显得廉价。”  
mika听了反而不高兴了。  
“虽然说了老师搞不懂就算了，但是这么随意评价我的心意我也是要生气的哼！”  
宗听了便忍不住叹气：“你这样一直说着不明不白的话到底要我怎么评价你所谓的心意？从我的角度来看只是担心你被一时冲动所下的决定拖累自己的人生而已。”  
“老师再这么说我真的真的要生气了哦！”  
mika这么一闹宗反而来了兴致，像一个拿着逗猫棒的坏心主人一般笑着揶揄：“哦？真是相当不太平的人偶呢。既然这么想要留在我的身边，不如试试看能不能让我不惜破坏你的人生也要把你留住呢？”  
“……老师好过分，明知道我活着的意义就是要留在老师的身边，明知道对我来说没有比在老师身边更幸福的了，还要说什么‘不惜破坏你的人生’。”  
“所以这里就是问题啊，为什么你总是这么说。”宗摊了摊手，“你对于他人的价值早就超过了‘斋宫宗 的人偶’这一意义吧？虽然还是和那些乏味的俗物没有什么区别，但是不管是交流还是处事都已经足够混进那平庸的杂物堆了。”  
“呜啊，被老师表扬了~”  
“这种事都能当成表扬的你还真是无药可救啊，你只不过是不明白身处杂物堆的感受所以才会留恋我的体温而已吧。”  
——虽然我也未曾体会过什么叫做融入凡人之中。  
mika听了不禁又一次皱起了眉：“老师还要继续说下去吗？”  
“我还有半年就要毕业了，每天可是都为你的未来操心到茶饭不思啊，你这劣质的人偶就不能体谅一下——喂！”  
这话还未说完，宗就被猛地扑倒了。

“我可是没有老师的体温就活不下去了哦。”mika居高临下地望着他。  
“你在遇到我后难道尝试过离开我活下去吗？真是可笑。”被忤逆之后，宗的心情也是不算好。  
“都说了是老师不记得了。”mika又委屈了，“难道要我现在出轨去找别人吗！我可是在和老师热恋中啊！”  
宗简直整个人都懵了，直接捏了他的鼻子吼他：“不过是个影片而已谁在跟你热恋中啊？天天给你maintanance你怎么还一副欠调律的样子啊！？”  
“那么——”mika甩开了他的手，伏下了身体，“老师的过程是怎样的？”  
略有些沙哑的声音紧贴着耳边响起。唇间的震动擦得宗有些痒痒的，下意识地缩起了肩膀。  
mika的手却趁着这时抓了上来，将他死死地固定在了自己身下：“从毫无关系的人变成老师的恋人，中间要经过什么？”  
“中、中间……”  
宗是被他问傻了，心说我这十八年从没谈过恋爱也从没想过跟人谈恋爱你问我中间经过什么我咋知道啊！！！  
“老师不回答么？”  
不不不不是不回答是不知道咋回答啊你就不能体谅一下没思考过这些问题的人？？  
“那我就按里番顺序处理了。”说着mika的唇就贴了上了。  
“Stop——唔”完了，被强吻了。  
——哎等等，其实感觉还不错啊……跟人接吻原来是这种感觉。  
被mika摁着这样那样给亲了好一会儿的宗还真给拐到了奇怪的地方。  
“下一步就应该是……H了吧。”大约是亲够了，mika就顺势把手探进了他的衣服里。  
“等等，等等！”再不喊停贞操就要危机了，宗赶忙拽住了身上那个为所欲为的人。  
“等什么？”mika已经铁了心要生米煮成熟饭了。  
“恋爱步骤，每、每个人都有的吧。”这话题太尴尬了，宗只觉得自个儿那平时一秒蹦七个字儿的舌头都要打了结，磕磕巴巴起来。  
“嗯？嗯……”mika一脸懵逼，看来效果显著。  
“你说热恋中，总归也是先固定的过程才到这一步的吧？”  
“我？我的话……”mika认真地望着宗说道，“听他说的话，看他做的事，和他说话，和他一起度过时光。”  
“这些……朋友也能做到的吧？”  
“那如果从一开始，从相遇的那个地方就爱上他了呢？”  
宗只觉得想要被他异色的眸子吸进去了一般。  
“可是我没有这个假设啊。”宗叹息一般地说道。他捧起mika的脸，抵上他的额头，“我们是不一样的啊。”  
“老师是要让我离开老师吗，是要继续说着为了我好，所以把我推开吗？”mika埋进他的颈间轻轻啃咬着他的颈动脉，“不行哦，不可以哦……我是不会让老师做出这种事的。”  
mika抬起头，露出了甜蜜的笑容：  
“因为我明白，这是会让老师自己痛苦的。”  
就像你当初庇护着我们，让我们远离会伤害自己的错误一般——  
现在就由我来保护你，将你限制在没有任何失误与痛苦的，完美的人生吧。  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我喜欢爱看书的人。当然不是指喜欢二脚书麓，是指会把看书当成很重要的对话的人。  
> 其实宗的所有特质我都喜欢，嗯所有的！


	8. 我们的故事

live结束后的夜晚虽是安静，可方才那热烈的气氛留下的余音仍似留在耳边，让人凭空觉出些许嘈杂来。斋宫宗在这虚构的耳鸣中也与众人一同退下了那观客散尽的舞台，把玩着手中的礼帽沉入随意的思考中。  
“斋宫学长。”一个声音打断了他刚要开始的自由时间。  
“什么事，小姑娘？”是梦之咲的转校生。  
那刚开始试着自己操办活动的新晋制作人见他停下了脚步便将人引至一旁的角落，说道：“今天的live也很精彩呢。”  
“作为一个‘制作人’来找我说话，应该不会是只是为了浪费我的时间吧？”斋宫仍旧不太友好。  
“唔……我是想和斋宫学长讨论一下下次dreamfes的主题。”  
“Dreamfes？真是没完没了呢，不会这次又要以‘七夕之后多了很多Valkyrie的粉丝’为借口让我们参加那种无聊的live吧？Valkyrie可不是为了那些俗人服务的组合！”  
“如果斋宫学长不喜欢Dreamfes的话继续在地下livehouse也可以哦。”  
“哈？”  
“Valkyrie一直都是在演绎一些设定好的故事吧？”  
“……我可不记得什么时候给过你指摘Valkyrie演出内容的权力。”  
“只是作为制作人的想法而已——斋宫学长要不要试试看讲自己的故事？”

此时那些留下收拾舞台的人也结束了工作，不一会儿便看到影片mika混在几个女孩中抱着些杂物向乐屋走去。  
他倒是难得能与人稀松平常地说说笑笑，见斋宫正在谈话之中便只挥手打了个招呼，又再转去些没营养的话题了。  
“影片。”斋宫倒是不服了，在他经过时顺手一捞就揪了后领把人一起给提到了杏的面前。  
“嗯啊啊啊？？？老师怎么了？”  
“是关于下次live的问题。”斋宫忍不住扶额。  
“影片同学关于这个有什么想法吗？”转校生也一同问道。  
“我？主题什么的老师定就行啦～我只是想站在老师搭起的舞台上而已嘛～”  
“你只是懒得思考而已吧！”斋宫不满。  
“嗯？我是真心这么想的啊～老师不要在意我啦，钱不够我去打工就是了～”  
“mika——要丢下你了哦！”另一头异色瞳的女孩却在此时招呼了两句。  
“老师我去去就来，到时候乐屋等我一下哦！”  
说话间，人就没影了。

“是要把这种故事演给别人看吗？”斋宫一个气不顺，直接找了杏的茬。  
“斋宫学长最近是有什么烦恼吗？”杏却看着离开的影片。  
“烦恼？除了你们事太多以外可没有什么烦恼啊。”  
杏听了眼神一转，开始另起了个话头：“话说影片同学真的很喜欢斋宫学长的舞台呢。”  
“喜欢又怎样？”斋宫立马警惕起来。  
“如果说下一live的主题是以‘影片mika’本身为主角的话，影片同学肯定也会很开心吧。”  
“你这个遇到事情就找影片下手的做法从哪儿学来的？？”  
“只是和同班的同学搞好了关系而已～”  
“……唉，反正就算糊弄过去这次你们这些人也会找新的事儿来折腾我的。”  
杏一听便露出了毫无城府的笑容：“如果可以参加dreamfes就好了呢～”  
“我可没有说过要参加什么。”斋宫苦恼地答，“不过我会考虑的。”  
“嗯嗯！”

 

虽说只是一段小插曲一般的对话，但在回家的路上，斋宫心里却仍旧反复着方才提到的那些。  
若是要上演一出人偶剧，那必然先得细心打磨，制出精美的人偶。思考，创作，赋予他生命，赋予他人格。这之中虽掺杂了些许自己的思考，但最终仍旧是些从零开始搭建的幻想之城。  
在经历了那些不太愿与人言说的事后，具体他自己收获了什么，得到了什么，却也是未曾认认真真地思考过的。  
一旁的影片正边走边无聊地踢着小石子。虽说已快要到秋日，可夏日的余热却仍渗透着夜晚，让两人即使在这无人的夜晚一同回家也不愿太过亲密，倒让这关系像永远捂不热了一般。  
“下次的live，是什么时候呢。”影片小声地感叹。  
“回去翻下行程表不就行了。”斋宫叹气。  
“唔……虽然知道大概不久后就会有下一次，但是怎么说……因为能和老师一起站在舞台上太开心了，忍不住害怕了起来。”  
“害怕什么？”  
“害怕老师又说不愿参加live了。”  
斋宫听了倒是不好受了起来。不管是地下livehouse的初演还是七夕的dreamfes，明明都是这个人强行把自己拉上了台才会有后面的一切，这个时候却回头跟他装起了可怜，又来骗些什么有的没的的承诺了。  
“除了参加live以外，还有很多事可以做吧。”斋宫这会儿倒是记得试试去躲他那些陷阱，扯开了话题。  
“可是我只是想和老师一起站在舞台上而已……”  
“如果只是一起站在舞台上，别的都没有也无所谓吗？”  
影片被这一问倒是懵了，思来想去半天摸不清斋宫到底是要问些什么，最后只好磕磕巴巴地答：“总不能给老师添太多麻烦吧。”  
这话一说斋宫倒是意识到自己弯弯绕绕兜了这些，最后还是把自己给带坑里头去了。  
自从七夕收获了不少关注以来，一旦再次印证了Valkyrie的舞台的价值，影片那腻味劲儿也跟着少了不少，一脸万物皆是浮云，只有这live才是重要似的。想到就算是先前粘着自己的时候也是几句不离live，搞不好连那什么要永远在一起还只是要live在一起了。  
这么一钻牛角尖，斋宫自然是不干了，心说自己可是觉得影片整个儿都是少不了的，结果影片却只是在意自己的才能吗？  
“老师？”这会儿连影片也看出了点不对来。  
斋宫被这么一喊也是醒了过来，明白就算自个儿占理也做不出些啥来，更何况还是现在这带了几分无理取闹的情境，因而撇了撇视线就把方才那说辞给变了：“下次的live不是刚才还在讨论呢么。”  
影片立马就来劲了，眼睛都亮了起来凑上来问：“那是已经有想法了。”  
“算是吧。”虽然这原因有些不太对，不过被这么贴上来感觉也不坏。  
“设定有僵尸幽灵之类的吗！”  
关于我们自己的故事的话——  
“没有。”  
“唔那魔法超能力之类的呢？”  
“没有这种怪力神乱的东西。”  
“那是机械风格？这个很费钱诶。”  
“也没有。你这是在问还是在挑啊？！”  
“嗯啊……都不是的话就有点难以想象呢。”  
“这次舞台想做得简单一点。”  
除去复杂的设定，精致华丽的装饰，自己的作品也同样会有能够打动人的地方。  
“原来是这样啊。”影片倒是突然摆出了一副什么都懂了的样子。  
“老师的作品一直都是最好的嘛～”他笑着肯定，“不管怎样，都是最好的。”

×××

跟影片瞎承诺的结果就是自己不得不把那个主题给做出来。  
放弃形式，放弃伪装，直接将自己封在狭小的世界里回顾着，反思着。  
斋宫早已习惯了阅读各种各样的故事，评论各种不同的人的生活，像这般把自己作为故事的主角，却还是陌生的。  
虽说他总是觉得自己普通而平常，没什么苦难好与人诉说，也没什么幸福好同人炫耀，然而在这任性而封闭的世界里，感情却一步步放大，占据着那紧迫的空间。  
一开始还只是回顾快乐的生活，但到了某些时间点，自省的过程都像是撕开一个个伤口，描绘着它们的形状，将它们赤裸裸地展现在人前。  
在Mademoiselle出现之前他经历了什么呢？那粘稠的黑暗又似再一次回到了他的身上，呕吐的欲望又一次叫嚣着，让他在思考的几天中像是回到了金星杯刚结束的那些日子，为了回忆这种扭曲的感受而刻意遗忘早就找到的答案，沉入窒息一般的世界之中。  
在这痛苦之后，新的作品诞生了。

×××

距离下一次的live只剩下一周，不过毕竟只是一个简单的舞台，光是制作服装自然是没占用Valkyrie二人多少时间，原本一向紧巴巴的排练也宽松了不少，让人不住安逸了起来。  
“唔，这是这次的新歌？”隔音室里，影片开始翻起了钢琴上的谱子。  
“当然。”斋宫也不多说，随意在琴键上敲下了主旋律，“你先过一遍。”  
“唔～～～～～～～”影片却发出了奇怪的声音。  
“快闭嘴啊。Valkyrie就算没人看也要优雅！跟你说过多少遍……”斋宫一抬头却愣了。  
影片此时正涨红了脸，把头埋在乐谱里只露出了点小缝偷偷地瞄他。  
这行为与其说是可爱不如说是让人有点摸不着头脑，斋宫一时也不知道怎么应对，只伸了手去扒拉他手中的乐谱。  
“有什么问题就说。”  
“老师这个没有什么设定背景，没有什么前情提要吗？”  
“不是说过了这次没有吗。”  
“老师这样我会带入的哦。”  
“不能带入反而会没有感情吧？你在问些什么乱七八糟的啊。”  
“那老师写的时候有感情吗？”  
斋宫已经开始觉得有点不对了，但还是老老实实地回答：“自然是有的。”  
“那老师也是带入了吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
斋宫这才发现这歌词……似乎写得过界了点。  
满篇的对绝望的诉说，满篇的痛苦，然而最后却将积攒下的一切爆发出来，化为了让人生也让人死的深沉的爱意的诉说。  
他简直就像将自己的心赤裸裸地捧了出来，交到了影片的手上。  
“我……”这般的后知后觉让他都有些不可思议，一时也不知该说些什么。

“果然……老师的舞台是最棒的！”  
然而影片却这么说道，就像过去那些数也数不清的live一样。

×××

日日树涉走进部室时不禁露出了莫测的笑容，迈着舞台上一般的步子靠近了难得的访客：  
“哦呀哦呀哦呀，您这是受了什么挫折了吗？让我猜猜？入不敷出被迫开始毫无价值的工作？友人疏离导致大好的玩乐时间也只能枯坐在无聊的电视节目前？”  
“你的联想还真是糟糕。”斋宫无言以对。  
“Amazing！竟然被指责糟糕！宗你真是伤透了我的心，你这样蛮不讲理肯定是遇到了些情场的挫折吧——毕竟那才是最蛮不讲理的世界呢！”  
“……有这么容易被看出来吗？”  
“下次承认的时候能配合一点吗？这样有些无趣哦。”  
“明明自称是个演员随时都要以在镜头下的态度生活，这个时候倒是很能开始出戏的吐槽嘛。”  
“哈哈哈哈，这种无聊的小事就不要去管它了，不如我们来讨论一下是怎样的人能让宗感受到情场的挫折吧？”  
“与其说是人……不如说是事吧……”斋宫想了想开始解释道，“如果说有人一直很夸张地说喜欢你的表演，而且会因为这种喜欢做出很出格的事——”  
“诶当然是喜欢他了。”  
“我错了我不该问你这种观众饥渴症。”斋宫立马起身准备要走。  
日日树赶忙把人摁了回去：“哎等等嘛，先把话说完，把话说完。”  
“如果说结果不管说什么理由都会变成喜欢你的表演，这该怎么办？”  
“宗想要怎么办？”  
“哈？”  
“想听到什么话？是想听到‘我爱你’而不是‘我爱你的作品’吧，Amazing！”  
“呃……好像没到这个程度。”  
“嗯嗯是呢，宗就是这个样子才是宗呢……！这种毫无自觉的样子大家可都是认真地爱着的哟！顺便一说我是只要听到喜欢我的表演就会满足的人呢～”日日树已经开始了自我世界，“就是因为这样才是大家的日日树涉！”  
“你这种语气怎么听都像被人说过喜欢作品以上的话了吧……”斋宫终于在最后成功地吐槽了回去。  
日日树的身后，一年级那谁二年级的那谁谁和三年级的那谁……这人可多了去了。

 

既然与日日树的讨论也解决不了什么问题，斋宫所能做的也就只是和往常一样边排练边帮人干点做衣服的活儿。  
终于捱到了live的日子，看着那难得空荡荡的舞台倒是提不起什么劲儿来了。  
“啊啊……要是不去管小姑娘说什么就好了。”他站在后台，看着前一组的表演干巴巴地抱怨道。  
影片这会儿倒是悄悄地蹭到了他身边，左看右看打量了好久，这才立正了一块儿等着上台。  
斋宫自然是被他这莫名其妙的样子弄了一肚子火，转头就要跟他撒气的时候却突然被抓住了手。  
“总觉得……有点紧张。”他又难得地贴了上来，小声地诉说着自己的不安。  
“都已经开了多少次live了，你怎么还在紧张。”斋宫却是不动声色地贪恋着这份黏腻的依赖。  
“这次不一样……”影片的语调迷离起来，“我觉得这次不一样。”  
这话一说，斋宫也不知该怎么接了。没想刚一犹豫，前边儿便谢了幕。

——灯光，掌声，看客们期待的眼神。  
他们褪去所有的伪装，以自己真实的姿态立于目光之下。  
帝国的建立与崩坏，失败后的彷徨与无助，在那自己都不敢直视的沉默的时间里发生的一切都被挪到了灯光下，现实与幻想的隔阂被突然抽离，让这狭小的舞台成为了那些黑暗的情绪发酵的舞台，滋长着，膨胀着，吞噬着。  
然后爆裂。

在那令人目眩的灯光中，斋宫静止如雕像，看着影片踏着黑暗的残骸走向自己。  
那半年多的时间里感受的一切被压缩到了短短几分钟，情感向洪水一样突然涌出，失控一般地扑向了他，淹没了他。  
在这本该结束，让一切都拉下帷幕的时刻，斋宫却失控地抱住了影片。  
“……影片。”他压抑地喊着。  
他已经把心都捧了出来，在剩下的那些残渣之中又有什么能够抓住这个人呢。  
而像是要回应他这沉到无法承受的感情一般，影片捧住了他的脸。  
然后吻了他。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> echo的升级版，宗无法抑制对mika的感情所以希望mika能够同时满足自己的其它诉求。  
> mika这样的人是不存在的吧。  
> 肯定是不存在的。


	9. 请小心哟，我的老师！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 墓守卡池后的发散

不知不觉间又到了年底，寒流的侵袭来得猝不及防，没费什么工夫就让影片mika中了招，连着抽了好几天的鼻子才消停了下来。见他好转，斋宫宗也将手头的事暂且丢开，一进门就把人提溜去了浴室，边掏美发剪边说：“先把头发洗了。”  
“欸？现在吗？老师不是还在忙starfes的事吗？”  
“那你想要什么时候洗？”斋宫胡乱在他脑袋顶撸了一把，“一摸一手的油，脏死了。”  
“……虽然被老师摸头是很开心啦，但是也没有要求一定要摸头嘛。”影片撇了撇嘴，“而且明明是因为老师禁止我自己洗头才会变成这样的……就不能解除禁令吗？”  
斋宫一听立马叉了腰，居高临下地望着他叨叨起来：“是这张嘴吗？是这越长越不听使唤的嘴在反抗我吗？就算叮嘱了无数次洗完头后要注意什么，你那总是过滤掉重要信息的大脑还是不会记得的吧？想要再因为同样的错误感冒然后给我添麻烦吗？”  
“唔……老师最近抱怨的时候总是会说一长串有的没的，感觉听得头都要痛了……”影片晃了晃脑袋，“虽然以前那么简单粗暴的责骂也很伤人，但是……”  
“你才是一直抓不住重点各种浪费时间吧？既然这么不想动是要我现在就把你摁在浴缸里洗吗？”  
“噫？！是像洗拖把那样洗吗？！”  
“你难道觉得自己是拖把吗？？”斋宫实在是懒得跟他继续理论，将他往浴池赶了两下转身就要走，“10分钟后我再过来。”  
然而影片却拉住了他的袖子。  
“当拖把洗也没关系呀，老师~帮我洗头嘛~”

***

“……对不起，老师。”影片仍旧老样子蜷成一团蹲在浴缸里，缩在一片氤氲的水汽中含糊地说道，“我好像又给老师添了很多麻烦……”  
“打理你这两根毛还算不上什么麻烦啊，既然是自己的人偶自然要从最基本的开始都好好处理才是。”斋宫起身抓了莲蓬头，“眼睛闭上。”  
“……圣诞的舞台，老师明明也费了不少功夫的，结果还是浪费了。”  
“你是在内疚自己没有操作天气的能力？还真是自大。”说话间，温暖的水便淋到了头顶，与带刺的话语相反，斋宫只是轻柔地梳理着影片的头发。  
“唔……老师最近总是这么温柔，即使我一点忙都帮不上也不会怪我……虽然也该习惯了，但是还是觉得怪怪的。”  
“唉，会有这样讨厌被人疼爱的人吗？你大概脑袋里是出了什么不可修复的问题吧。”  
大约是因为这回应太过常规，影片完全没有理睬他就开始继续踩着西瓜皮往别处唠：“上次也是，如果我能多帮上点忙就不会麻烦那么多人了……虽然从纯净的小世界里走出去看看也不是什么坏事，但是总觉得我也是逼迫老师走出去的原因之一呢。如果是违背老师的本心的事的话，还是少做一些比较好吧？”  
“……你好像突然说了什么很有自知之明的话呢。”  
“嗯啊……！都是老师的错啦！老师最近一直很罗嗦，让我也变得不能控制起来……”持续的水流糊得他睁不开眼，不自然的黑暗让他有些不安起来，“总是说着为了未来考虑一样，明明是在考虑丢下我的未来吧？”  
“你也不是小婴儿了，也该试着成长了。”斋宫抓了条浴巾开始擦起了他的头发，“如果讨厌我教你什么的话就明说，只是放任的话我也不是做不到。”  
“欸？！不带这样的吧！我完全没有说过这些啊——啊啊慢点慢点，感觉头要被拔下来了！！”  
“本来缝纫这些就不是数学物理，规整乏味只会让创作变得无聊而已。顺着逻辑也许能找出新的描述世界的方法，然而顺着同样的道路行走终其一生也只是在一个限定的世界里生活而已。这种无趣的生存方式只适合那些天天思考着生计的凡庸俗物，于创造让世界升华的美可是毫无助益的。当然，对于那些费尽心血试图让美妙而捉摸不定的事物变得逻辑而有序的人，我还是怀有敬意的，这是对尝试不可能的事物之人的基本的尊敬。”  
“……我可是完全不知道老师在说什么呀。”影片终于能睁开了眼，接过浴巾开始擦拭起了身体，“按纺学长的说法，我只是基础太差以至于连寻找创造的地方在哪儿都不知道啊？”  
“啊啊，所以我才讨厌做那些让艺术为不相干的人所理解的事啊。他们总是在你觉得很1+1=2的问题上出篓子。”  
“至少老师的作品都是最好的呀，真正高贵的东西可不是被人使用被人借鉴被人模仿的，而是要让人来小心对待，珍惜鉴赏的啊。”  
“哼哼，虽然你总是找尽一切机会给我掉链子，但是在评定事物的价值方面，还是有着能够肯定的部分的。”  
“因为我可是为了老师存在的嘛~只有我才明白老师真正的价值，只有老师才明白执着于老师的价值的我嘛~”

***

待到洗好剪好清理好，也该到睡觉的时候了。影片几乎是陶醉地摸着自己刚修剪至完美的发尾哼着歌爬到那堆满了布偶的小床上，随即便望着一边的斋宫说道：“老师今天也呆在我的房间吗？”  
“虽然看着这些布偶让人很不舒服，但是你的烧还没完全退吧？我自然是要留下来的。”  
“嗯啊……老师这么温柔总觉得我要脸红了。给我这么多特权真的可以吗？”  
“反正自从将你带回来就明白你会带来很多麻烦了，事到如今还问这些做什么？”  
当初将影片带回家中时被狠狠地训了一顿，首先便是爷爷带头揪着斋宫让他“把别人家的孩子还回去，不要给人家父母添麻烦啊！”。然而最后却变成了斋宫赌气般地表示影片所有起居用度都由他来负责，别人连碰都不可以碰。  
“嗯嗯，我是老师专属的人偶嘛~”想到这些，影片忍不住笑道。  
斋宫倒毫无反应，直接钻了被窝掐了灯说：“废话少说快睡觉，再不睡又要因为休息不足出现新的问题了。”  
“只要老师好好维护就行了嘛~我是老师的人偶，不需要睡眠的。”  
隔壁斋宫父母的房间传来模糊的说话声，似乎他们也到了熄灯的时间。像是被这些夜幕降临的信号所感染一般，斋宫缩了缩肩膀，逃避着床边恐怖的玩偶闭上了双眼。  
“维护的话……明天再说吧……”  
然而影片却是另一番心思。  
也许是因为刚从数日的高烧中恢复，几日间过于充足的睡眠让他不禁有些心猿意马，悄悄地伸手搂住了斋宫。  
“老师……”他顺从着本能吻上了斋宫的后颈，贪婪地嗅着他发尾与自己一模一样的洗发水气味，压抑地低语，“虽然因为感冒不能和老师kiss，但是好想做……”  
又是旖旎的一夜。

***

两天后。  
“影片——哈啾——你给我记着！”  
斋宫同学不幸被传染了。  
“唔啊啊不是我的错啊！我说了不能kiss了但是老师自己缠上来，拉着我强吻了好久——”  
“影片！！！！”  
“呜啊啊啊——！我错了！我这就闭嘴！！”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 墓守这卡池明明叫夜曲，但是我就是要叫它墓守。  
> 因为卡名和live台词发了宗mado糖（你滚。  
> 宗对艺术的态度是我非常非常非常喜欢的，因为它看起来完全不是艺术家态度完全是有学术理想的学术民工态度。  
> 对我觉得我就是有一个不是那么想实现的学术理想的学术民工。  
> 所以跟他观点不一样的红狼我就很冷漠.jpg
> 
> 在这世界上我最讨厌的是什么呢？  
> 大概就是说完了什么话以后不是“我不同意”，“你讲得不清楚我不知道你在说什么”，而是“你讲什么我都不在意我就是不想思考也听不懂你讲的话我都听不懂”  
> 对不起我就是一个有学术理想的学术民工，我在这里就是因为我讨厌这种人。


	10. Summer Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mika夏日语音后的发散

炎热的气息，高照的艳阳，以及吵闹的蝉鸣——夏天来了。就像过去每一个让人不舒服的日子一样，斋宫宗仍是一脸不开心的样子，站在月历前盘算着什么。  
“影片，八月九日有空吗？”过了会儿，他开口问道。  
“嗯啊？”一旁的影片mika从作业堆中抬起了头，“老师又被卷入什么麻烦了吗？有危险的话我随时都可以帮忙哦。”  
“不是麻烦啊，只是想带你出去而已。到底为什么第一反应是这个啊？？”  
“嗯？…………诶诶诶？？？？”  
“既然有空那就说定了。想去哪里？”  
“和老师一起的话，去哪里都可以啊～就算是地狱也——”

×××

“啊啊，宗哥哥这表情，失败了呢。”演剧部部室里，逆先夏目趴在沙发上打着游戏说道，“不过这种脚趾头想也知道不会成功的问题宗哥哥到底为什么会问出来呢？”  
“就算是形式也要走一下啊，尊重懂吗，尊重。”宗扶额解释。  
“诶～宗总是来找我们恋爱商谈我们也很困扰哟☆毕竟也同样是情海中的迷路人呀！”日日树涉也瘫在另一头边摆弄着鸽子边说道。  
宗一听便沉默了，过了半晌才开口：“毕竟……没有别的人好商量了……”  
这实诚话倒是瞬间激起了另两人的兴趣，“唰”地坐了起来开始了积极的恋爱商谈。  
“既然影片说了这种话说明一切都可以让宗哥哥来决定嘛虽然宗哥哥也是只要影片想去的话去哪儿都行吧。”  
“你这说法还真是让人火大啊。”  
“Amazing！积极地赞扬了我们不可替代的友情的宗竟然在这个时候别扭了起来！大概也需要一点DOKIDOKI的惊喜才能倾听自己的本音呢——”  
“你以为我是影片吗，只要心跳加速什么都好的？！”  
“是呢，心跳加速的时间。”然而夏目却跟着“啪”一个响指。  
“是呢，就是‘那个’了呢！让人面红耳赤的心跳时间——”涉紧接着也跟着回了一个响指，“啪”地变出了自己的礼帽。  
“面、面红耳赤？？？”  
“来，这就是大家的日日树涉，为您，‘不属于任何人的’斋宫宗，准备的特～殊～的邀请函！”  
宗一看，这礼帽里便凭空多出了个粉色的信封。  
“这、这——”他有些紧张地咽了口唾沫，掏出了那粉色的邀请函。

×××

于是乎 八月九日当晚，驶往郊区的公交车上——  
“老师难得喜欢这么晚出门呢。”空荡荡的车内，mika抱着宗的胳膊问道，“是要去过夜吗～”  
“不是。”宗低头看了看时间，“回去太晚爷爷会发飙的。”  
“嗯啊……这样吗……”mika听了立马就打了蔫。  
然而宗却握住了他的手，深深地望着他说道：“今天要去的地方可是我们一致认为能让你满意的地方，就好好地期待那无上的美妙体验吧！咔咔咔咔咔！”  
“老、老师原来这么这么为我考虑……虽然不知道这个‘我们’是怎么回事，但是我、我好感动啊！”  
正说着，公交车便到了站。

“……这啥？”  
然而步行了一会儿，mika就傻了眼。  
“是最近非常有名的鬼屋。”宗望着眼前老旧的和式宅院解释道。  
“等等？为什么会是鬼屋啊？！”  
“你不是很喜欢恐怖的东西吗？”宗解释起来，“因为平时一直都给你各种可爱的东西，所以这个时候也会担心会不会恐怖不足呢，不知道来到这里会有什么样的反应？”  
“老师这不对吧到底是带我出来玩的还是来人间观察的啊？！”  
“啊那边有只在招手呢。”然而宗却没有回答径直向宅子内走去，“感觉看起来还挺普通的……”  
“哇啊啊啊啊救命啊我可什么都没看到啊啊！！老师等等，照X机！照X机不带不行啊！！！”mika只觉得要吓哭了，哆哆嗦嗦地去扯宗的衣摆。  
这下宗却有些莫名了起来，转身歪着头问mika：“你不是说喜欢恐怖的东西吗？”  
mika赶忙比划起来：“不、不是的，那个是看到恐怖的就，就心跳加速——”突然有个白影就这么晃了过去，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老师那边有一个飘过去了啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
然而宗却一头雾水地搭上了影片的脖颈：“唔，心跳是加速了……然后？”  
“现在不是说这个的时候吧？！”  
“不过这里从来没有过死伤之类的报道呢不然也不会选择这里……如果说对恐怖的喜爱是类似斯德哥尔摩的话，这个时候应该在恐惧中获得一些正面的反馈……”  
“不不不不不是那个斯什么的乱七八糟的东西单纯只是觉得自己生命都要受到威胁了所以想赶快逃走而已啊！”

然而宗却无视了他的话，反倒在这时捏了他的下巴吻了他。  
“哈？”mika傻了。  
“是这样吗，因为恐惧中所有人都是一样的，所以可以跟人紧紧地靠在一起，发展出想象之外的亲密关系。唔果然有吸引力的是这一点吗？”  
“老师你如果不是吧这个作为推论而是作为出发点的话我会更开心一点的！！”  
“……所以难道你是真的害怕吗？”  
mika一听立马点头如捣蒜状：“是是是吓死了所以我们快回去吧！”  
“就算平时那么喜欢玩恐怖游戏，还贴那种很诡异的海报？”  
“……”  
“就算有恐怖游戏主题的现场体验活动也会一直超想去在我耳边念叨三个月？”  
“……老师我错了。”  
“……还真是叶公好龙呢。”  
“……”  
“我本以为为你找到这样正经的鬼屋应该会让你高兴得要死一样，之前还在想要不要真的过夜呢。”

“啪嗒。”mika觉得自己脑内好像有什么东西断了。  
“哇啊啊啊啊——”他立马大哭起来，“老师我错了不要呆在这儿了好吗！我们回家好吗我不想在鬼屋呆下去了想着要过夜的我错了——”  
“喂别拿我的衬衫擦鼻涕啊？！”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊——老师我们回去好不好我已经要不行了——”  
“影片。”宗这时却紧紧地抱住了mika，认真地说道，“刚刚我们来时，坐的是末班车。”  
“哇啊啊啊虽然很不甘心还想和老师做很多是但是如果今晚只能死在这里和老师死在一起也是好的——”  
“半小时后，我的父母会来接我们。”  
mika一听，立马强忍住了哭声，憋得一抽一抽地问：“嗝，啥？这个时候见父母？！”

距离mika调整状态的截止时间，还有半小时——

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mika这种地方我觉得最可爱……  
> 这种很常识的叶公好龙然后被宗欺负的时候就很常识地可怜着  
> 效果类似“装错了这么过分的话不就是老师说的吗”那里。  
> 好吧关键字就是很搞笑（。


	11. 羽化

摇晃的列车，颠簸的阳光，又一次的旅行。

在万圣回过一趟老家之后，斋宫宗便时不时地提起新年的安排，半强迫地把影片mika赶回了老家省亲。  
就算重复着难得的假期想要与斋宫一起度过，斋宫还是无视了他的抗议，塞给了他一联来回的车票。  
“打个电话去。”  
“诶——”  
“不要每次都让我去跟你父母沟通，到底是你父母还是我父母？”  
“反正总会要变成一样的嘛……”  
“哈？！”  
“呃……我去打电话了。”  
在这浪费时间一般的对话后，斋宫还不忘叮嘱了一句：“这次一定要以‘离家出走了对不起’开头！”

“老师真是过分……”影片嘀咕着，在新干线上看着毫无特色的风景。  
来回的间隔不过短短数日，虽然对于一个父母还发生活费的小孩来说，离家这么久才回去这几天还是有些过分，然而对影片来说，这些时日的分离大约已是算得上一种煎熬了。  
从离家出走到加入Valkyrie，跟随着斋宫走上偶像的修行之路。影片在这将近两年的时间里可以说是完成了一系列的蜕变，可让他内心的状态改变最大的，大约还是关于斋宫宗的那些事。  
列车的摇晃让人迷糊了起来，影片便趁着这机会试图以睡眠来打发时间，好捱过这无所事事的旅程。  
“我还真是热恋中的心态呢……”最后，他暗暗地吐槽了自己。

×××

再度醒来时，车厢的摇晃感已经消失了。  
朦胧的意识渐渐清晰，眼前却是熟悉的场景。  
——紧紧地贴着自己的木质的桌子，歪歪斜斜地堆放着的针垫，剪刀与布料。  
是手艺部。  
——老师？  
影片试着出声，然而似乎身体就像失去了这个功能一般毫无回应。  
正当他有些紧张的时候，身后传来了些许脚步声，随即伴随着布料摩擦的声响，一袭蓝色的制服出现在视野中。  
“Mademoiselle。”斋宫宗坐在了“影片”的眼前，轻柔地摸了摸它的头发。  
影片愣了。

“今天影片也不在呢。”斋宫摆弄着手中的布料，心不在焉地说着。  
原本人偶就不是什么会自行发出声音的东西，在斋宫独自一人的时候自然也不会等待什么回音，因而接着自顾自地说了下去。  
“你那样抛下我，让我只得与影片说话。现在连影片都不在了，可真是无趣。”  
影片在那人偶里听到这话，不禁心想你此时不是与我正说得开心么，哪里有些没意思的样子？  
然而斋宫自然是不明白那人偶里头还有这心思，低头去裁了布，拼着拼着嘴上又闲不下来，去找些有的没的来说了。  
“去年这时候除了缝纫便无事可做，回想那模样也是不堪了些，没想影片还总是不走。”他语调温和，倒是最近一段时间影片才能听着的语气，“现在终于处理完了年底的单子，也应让他好好休息一下才是。”  
影片回想一下，便意识到斋宫提的正是他不愿上学的那段时间。虽然本人的评价是那模样太不中用不敢回想，然而每次话头停不下来的时候却都毫不避讳，不管什么都能拉出来好好讨论讨论。  
“Mademoiselle……”正当影片走神的时候，没想斋宫突然凑了上来，趴在桌上凑近了盯着自己的人偶，让影片心不住漏跳了半拍。  
若是跟自个儿本人贴这么近，影片肯定会忍不住摸上两下。  
“人的价值……真是难以捉摸的东西。”  
结果这美好的场景下，脱口而出的却是这种话。  
“如果是为了影片的未来考虑，肯定是给他创造最能够实现他价值的东西。虽然已经努力为他留下足够多的财产，让他能够度过没有我的时间，摸索适合自己的道路，但是只有这些总觉得忽视了他自己的意志，只是留下些无用的堆砌物而已……”  
影片感觉自己要打瞌睡了。  
虽然偶尔被斋宫拉着聊天也算是增加了亲密相处的时间，但是斋宫偶尔也会把这些全部花在听不懂的分析讨论独角戏或完全不明白动机的钻牛角尖上。那个时候影片便会出现绷不住了走神或者睡着的情况，免不了一番争执。  
不过这会儿他可没有那么多的选项，只得继续听着。  
“过去我觉得将他们安排好，放置在自己完美的舞台上便是他们所有的价值。仁兔勉强的歌声，以及影片拙劣的表演，都只是会伤害他们的东西。然而一味地束缚，将他们带离危险是错误的……最终我所执着的‘完美’也只是一个谎言而已。”  
在独自一人的时候，斋宫的话语深入到了未曾展现给影片的部分。  
——老师明明是正确的。明明应是云端的人，不会被周围的声音所影响，执着与大多数人想都未曾想过的目标，为什么要去在意这些呢？  
“在我忙于制造自己的谎言的时候，他们还在成长，带着自己的意识想要去改变。那早已不是只会重复他人的命令的‘人偶’了。”  
影片不禁心下一紧，心说若是不再是人偶了，岂不是会被斋宫丢弃，让自己失去容身之所？

“我本以为自己是孤独的。”  
但斋宫的话却让影片有些意外。  
“本以为所有的一切都只能靠自己，周围的人只是‘让我为他们做些什么’，而不是‘会为我做些什么’的人，他们惹人怜爱，让人不自觉地想要为他们付出。然而事实却并非如此。就算最开始是无法做到什么的人，假以时日，也能做到很多东西。仁兔已经离开了让他停滞不前的Valkyrie，找到了适合自己的位置，与那些和自己步调一致的人一起成长。然而影片……影片却仍在我的身边，还会为因他而修正的东西担心，拒绝变化。”  
“Mademoiselle，我该怎么办？是我在限制影片的成长吗？是应该像之前那样，将他能依存的环境彻底抹杀，才能让他再次破茧而出，寻找只属于自己的东西吗？”  
——彻底的抹杀，就像音响事件之后的Valkyrie那样吗？  
影片简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。虽然Valkyrie是属于斋宫的造物，但对他来说也是极为珍重，代表着自己的归处与追求的存在。难道只是因为自己需要成长，就将它再次破坏吗？  
他想要拉住斋宫，想要对他大声呼喊，想要告诉斋宫自己的人生怎样都无所谓，是不是成长有没有自己的追求都不重要。现在他正在做自己想做的是，是他人生中最幸福的时刻——  
像是被这感情所影响一般，桌上的人偶突然失去了平衡，倒在了斋宫的手上。

“Mademoiselle……今天你怎么了？”斋宫见状便将人偶抱起，捧在手心里望着它，“你今天就像在看着我一样，是在丢下我那么久后终于良心发现，想要回来继续陪伴我了吗？”  
影片却恍惚地享受着这种被他温柔对待的状态，犹豫是否要将方才的思考团一团扔进遗忘箱。  
“你还是不愿回答呢……”斋宫露出了寂寞的神情，“影片也是，他就像破茧而出的蝶一样……现在的他早已不是那个需要人疼爱的人偶。他现在应该离开束缚，去寻找他自己的一片天地，得到他所能得到的最好的东西。”  
影片突然想起了青叶纺在聊天时对他所说过的话。  
——这种会完全变态的虫子呢，幼虫其实只是成虫的食粮而已。摄取足够的养分，随后在蛹内死去，成为成虫生长的养料。  
在斋宫的心中，他就像是这正被啃食一空的幼虫，一旦过去的痕迹消失，便失去了疼爱的价值，只能将他放归在天空中。  
“本应是这样的……”另一边，斋宫又苦恼了起来，“然而我也并非石木，被他那样对待，也会产生感情……影片给我的东西，大约是这一生都无法再遇到的。‘想要疼爱他，想要与他在一起。’……心里有个声音这么说着。想要拒绝最好的结果，想要满足自己的私心……我真的变得软弱了呢。”  
在彷徨，在不安，在对所谓的最优解产生怀疑。原来斋宫正在为这感情苦恼着，犹豫着。

——如果能够离开这人偶的身体的话。  
影片想着。  
如果能以“影片mika”的身份再次回到斋宫的身边，一定要紧紧地抱住斋宫，告诉他自己想要的未来，就是与斋宫一起走在同样的道路上，追随着他，让他的梦想变成他们二人共同的追求，生生世世都不要分开。

此时，手艺部的门却被打开了。  
斋宫赶忙换了个姿势，将Mademoiselle放进了左手的手心，掩盖方才谈话的痕迹。  
在身体被翻转时，影片看到了来者——  
“老师～一起回家吗？”那个“自己”笑着说道。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还挺喜欢这种突然灵异的氛围的


	12. 柴米油盐

已是春日的末尾了。  
毕业不过就是大家各奔东西，虽然经历时总觉得要死要活，数年后回头看看大约也就是那平淡的一瞬。  
斋宫宗熟识的人中仁兔成鸣倒成了考得最远的一个，临走时被拉着轮流约了一圈饭，最后还是转到了Valkyrie两人的头上，商量着跟他们也一起去搓顿散伙饭。  
“我讨厌人多的地方。”斋宫应下的时候说道。  
“影片也讨厌。”过了会儿他又补了一句。  
于是在否决了将手艺部作为地点之后，三人最终定下了在斋宫家中聚餐。

“话说，以前斋宫是说过想去留学的吧。”到了当日，寒暄了片刻后，仁兔忍不住问道。  
“之前是有这个打算。”斋宫宗头也不抬地答。  
“等影片毕业了会和他一起出去留学吗？”仁兔倒是很会抓重点。  
“那就不知道了。”斋宫耸了耸肩。  
“嗯啊，我不是说过老师要去哪儿我就去哪儿的嘛。”影片mika碰巧端着汤出来，忍不住扁了扁嘴抗议。  
“这个嘛，斋宫肯定也是为了影片啦。”  
“哼，成鸣哥又一脸什么都知道的样子。”  
斋宫这会儿一个顺手就在影片脑袋顶撸了一下：“我才不会为了影片做什么，顶多担心一下Valkyrie又出什么问题而已。”  
仁兔听了倒突然感叹了起来：“说起来，自那之后……我也没想到能像现在这样再三个人一起吃饭呢。”  
“你在说什么呀，可爱的仁兔如果要来，我自然是不会拒绝的！”  
“老师你明明跟我发了半年多的牢骚说‘今天看到仁兔真是超尴尬的’。”  
“喂！”  
“哈哈哈，你们真是比以前要好了很多呀，有什么需要帮忙的吗？今天我也带了菜，一起来准备吧！”  
看着仁兔走进厨房的背影，影片下意识地挠了挠头。

×××

记忆中，一年前的冬日。  
“今……咳，今天就mika在家吗？”仁兔站在门口问道。  
大约是沉默得久了，他刚开口时总是有些怪怪的。  
“老师也在哦，不过基本是不会离开自己的房间了。”影片倒是并不在意那些，直接将人领了进来。  
“哎呀，你这是每天都吃速冻食品吗？”仁兔看着垃圾桶里大量的废弃包装，不禁皱了眉问。  
“可是我自己做也做得不太好，老师现在也不帮我做饭了……”说着说着，影片的声音就低了下去。  
虽然先前音响事件的时候影片的行为让仁兔有些惊讶，但那之后的这些日子，影片也不过是同自己一样随波逐流下去。看着他手足无措的模样，仁兔也叹了口气说道：“我来这里也是因为担心mika和老师……不管怎么样，先解决吃饭的问题吧。一直吃速冻食品可不好。”  
“嗯！谢谢成鸣哥！”

放下食材，翻出围裙，收拾妥当走进厨房的时候，仁兔却停了脚步。  
“成鸣哥怎么了？”  
“总觉得厨房和之前来斋宫家时有点不一样。”  
“诶？我觉得我搬来时就差不多是这样了啊，以前是什么样的？”  
“以前厨房也有这么多炊具吗？”  
“嗯？炊具？？”  
“老师以前都只做做牛角面包，用烤炉的话，普通的炊具倒是很少。现在看来……”仁兔环顾四周，“感觉就是很普通地在做饭嘛。”  
“嗯啊，老师除了做牛角面包外，每天都会给我做饭啊。”  
“你这么一说倒是……”  
影片一说就来劲了：“虽然提想吃什么的时候老师经常会不高兴，但是每次都会满足我的要求呢！当然如果提了不健康的菜单就会被说……偶尔会有点烦。”  
仁兔却愣住了，过了会儿才说道：“是呢……老师偶尔是会那样，絮絮叨叨地关心些小事。”  
那些自己还曾觉得快乐的日子早就蒙了尘，直到影片提起才让仁兔想起来。  
“那样的老师，我都要忘记了……”仁兔低头说道。

“我是不会忘记的。”以前从未认真思考过的问题被仁兔提到了面上，让影片也不自觉地高声反驳起来，“在舞台上，在生活中，高兴的，不高兴的，各种各样的老师我都会记得。”  
“mika……”  
“老师现在只是累了而已，只要稍稍休息一下，很快就会回到舞台上的。”  
“真的会有这一天吗？其实就算mika想等，老师也很快就要毕业了，或许就会这样一直下去，没有live没有活动，mika是想做那样的偶像吗？”  
“成鸣哥要这么想就这么想吧，就算别人都忘记了老师在台上的模样，都忘记了老师的才华，我也相信着老师是决不会因这些小事而改变的。他永远都是与我们不一样的云端的人，怎么可能因我们这些俗物而改变呢？！”  
像是活在理想中的，执着的人。不顾一切地按照自己的意志走下去，看着他，就不禁觉得似乎世间其它的所有都从未曾存在过一般，眼里所见的，只有自己追求的那些东西。这样的斋宫，也让影片无法抗拒地想要一直追随下去。  
所以就算中途停止了，他也一直相信着，最终斋宫还是会回到那条孤独而艰苦的道路上。就算付出自己所拥有的一切，影片也要让斋宫继续无忧无虑地沉浸于那个理想而脆弱的玻璃世界里。

×××

“在想什么呢？”  
影片回过神，发现斋宫正站在自己身边。  
“没、没什么。”他赶忙应道。  
斋宫倒是对这反应不置可否，转而问道：“是今天的菜色不合口味？毕竟我加了些仁兔可能喜欢的东西。”  
“不不不，老师做什么都是完美的嘛！完全不会那么想啦！”  
这一说斋宫倒有些迷茫，自己心中几个可能的解决方案一过，挑了挑眉就抓了影片吻了上去 。  
“！？”  
初时只是一个安慰的吻，轻轻浅啄之后却像不知饜足一般继续深入，舌尖划过齿列，挑弄着口腔，让人下意识地沉溺其中。  
这一吻自然是把影片给撸到服服帖帖，然而刚一分开时影片却立马清醒了，赶忙抱怨起来：“老师这也太突然了！对心脏不好啊！”  
斋宫被他这么一说自然是觉得面上有点挂不住，想要开口说些什么，但想想自己又的确不太明白影片又在担心什么，只好随便扯了个理由：“仁兔在的时候你总是很不安呢，这次他又怎么了？”  
“成鸣哥？为什么是成鸣哥？”  
“那是什么？”  
影片却是不知该怎么回答了。  
虽然想着自己是为了追随那样任性妄为的人才会走到这一步，但是被仁兔提醒之后，影片才发现在他与斋宫相处的过程中，斋宫也一点一点地改变了。从那样专注于自己的世界的理想主义者，变成了会顾虑旁人，会为他人的琐事担忧，焦虑，甚至会为了他改变自己曾经定下的目标的——普通人。  
就像刚才的那个吻……明明斋宫向来对这些亲近的事不甚习惯，大约又是为了安抚影片，才会选择做这些自己本是排斥的事吧。  
那个透明的玻璃世界被混入了浑浊的杂质，让人害怕或许有一天就再也看不到其中折射的特殊的色彩了。

想到这儿，影片不禁调整了下呼吸，小声说道：“总觉得老师变了。”  
“怎么变了？如果继续说我要死了的话就给我闭嘴。”  
“嗯啊，不会那么说了啦。”影片下意识地缩了缩肩膀，“我是觉得老师是不是太迁就我了？如果妨碍到老师的话我也很难过呢。”  
“不喜欢我现在这样吗？”  
“……喜欢的，说喜不喜欢当然是喜欢的！”  
“刚刚如果你说不喜欢的话，搞不好现在就没气了呢。”  
“不是吧？！”影片吓得差点摔一跤，“虽然到死都和老师在一起很开心啦，但是还是会想一起多呆一会儿呀，这么快就和老师阴阳相隔可不好——”  
斋宫却打断了他：“你还真是无趣，连玩笑都听不出来。”  
“嗯啊……如果我说还挺希望不是玩笑的，老师大概会生气吧。”  
平心而论，方才斋宫的话虽是有些赌气的成分，然而里面还是掺了些许真心的。现在在与影片建立了亲密的关系的前提下，过去自己的做法也让斋宫觉得有些不太妥当。若是说影片因斋宫的改变而不安的话，斋宫自身也会犹豫自己的做法是否会影响影片对自己的感情。  
然而斋宫想归那么想，实际开口却又是另一番话了：“变化只是为了适应不同的环境而已，只要本质还是相同的就行。”  
“可是如果是因为我让老师产生变化的话，我倒是宁愿离开老师，让老师保持以前那样。”  
“要和谁在一起，是否要改变，要因谁而改变，这可都是我自己决定的。”  
“就算会委屈老师做违心的事，老师也觉得无所谓吗？”  
“你好像把变化定义成了奇怪的东西呢？”斋宫不禁捏着下巴思考了起来，“是觉得我做出这些是迫不得已的吗？”  
“因为老师以前从来都不会对我这么好嘛……”  
思考的碎片拼成了完整的图案，斋宫这会儿便轻松地问道：“所以你就在担心我不懂掌握对你好的程度吗？”  
“呃……”影片觉得自己似乎又被人给逼到了死角。  
“咔咔咔咔咔！”与那直觉相同，回应他的便是斋宫放肆的笑声，“一个人在角落里担心我被你迷得丢失了自我，你还真是爱做梦呢。”  
“哈？！我可是真心地在担心老师啊！”  
“担心什么？”  
“……大概……的确是在担心老师迷失了自我。”  
“先不提这可不可能发生，为了你迷失自我不行吗？”斋宫说着，又一次靠了上来。  
影片见状立马后退去躲：“当然不行了！如果迷失了自我，老师肯定会后悔的。我才不想让老师难过。”  
“是吗？”斋宫却抓住了他，吻了吻他的额头说道，“我却觉得，就算被你完全迷住了，你的这份不安也会告诉我，你是值得我那么做的人——

“为被我选中而感到骄傲吧，影片。”

END


	13. 你练缝纫的时候会缝出打印一般的针脚的吗？

今天是不知哪儿的限定版送的文化衫，以及花哨宽松大短裤。  
斋宫宗换鞋前瞟了眼影片mika的着装，张了张嘴，没有说话。  
“老师？怎么了？”  
虽然在交往三个月后再感叹这些似乎有些奇怪，但是斋宫真的很想对影片的穿着发表些看法——  
“没什么。”  
但是谈恋爱不就是要讲个包容不是吗！！！！！！  
“嗯啊～老师是在烦恼今天买菜买什么吗？”影片却毫无自觉地缠了上来，抱住了斋宫的胳膊说道，“我懂的我懂的。”  
虽然对这莫名其妙还超有自信的曲解一头雾水，但斋宫还是开开心心地顺着影片的话说了下去：“补充一下蔬菜就再去看看别的东西吧。”他顿了一下继续道，“纸巾最近用得有点快。”  
“嗯啊。”影片“唰”地松开了手。  
“……是你又做了什么吗。”  
“不、不是吧……”  
“呼……”斋宫挑了挑眉，还是选择暂不揭穿他这明显的掩饰，“总之先买些纸巾回来再说吧。”

×××

虽说休息日过去少了能够打扮的空间，然而对于斋宫来说，或许更应该说是松了口气。  
正当他感慨这这些用完了早餐，对着镜子整理自己衬衫上的花边时，影片却大叫着啪哒啪哒地跑了过去：“嗯啊！老师怎么不喊我呀！呜哇啊啊啊要来不及了！”  
整洁的白衬衫，虽然系得有些乱但还凑合的蓝领带，合身的V领毛衣。虽然中规中矩了些，不过美貌本就是乱穿也能发光的，不错不错。  
但是再看看，还是有点美中不足。  
“给我把头发梳好！”斋宫说着，一出手就揪住了影片的领子。  
“嗯啊……”影片一愣，看了看镜子，想也不想就抓了梳子往斋宫手里塞，“都是因为老师不叫我，早饭都要来不及了！老师帮我梳嘛～”  
如果作为恋人的话这个撒娇倒是能给个高分。虽然理性上并不想帮忙，但斋宫还是跟着人一起到了餐桌边开始打理他那一头乱毛。  
“昨晚几点睡的？”途中，斋宫开始没话找话。  
“不知道吧，两点多？”  
“不是说过不要晚睡了吗？”  
“嗯啊……后面有点没注意时间……”影片底气开始不足了。  
斋宫听了忍不住皱了皱眉，抬眼扫了一遍客厅问道：“客厅的纸巾呢？”  
“呃。”  
“是你拿的吗？昨晚睡前我看了还在那儿的。”  
“唔……”  
“做了的事不敢承认吗？半夜拿纸巾去房间干什么？”  
“…………”影片不说话。  
“影片。”斋宫开始催。  
“嗯啊啊啊！老师明明什么就知道还要天天跟我这样干什么呀！为什么不能当作没看到呢！”  
“瞒着我到底有什么好处吗？出了问题最后还是要我来解决吧。”  
“明明就是因为老师一直不想跟我上床还老在我面前晃我又不想强迫老师才会变成这样的啊！老师真的想解决吗？！”  
“……………………”  
影片见斋宫突然沉默便知自己说了些奇怪的东西，心下一紧赶忙凑上去拉着斋宫的手讨好地说道：“反正老师肯定是不打算往下发展的嘛，不过就这样相处我也很开心了啦～”

“……也不是，不想解决。”然而斋宫却移开了视线，“毕竟交往的话，总要做那些事的对吧。”  
“天啊老师不会是吃坏了吧？没问题吗？”  
“你还真是喜欢说让人火大的话啊？！倒是我之前还在想你是不是这样就满足了，对我没有兴趣不想往下发展才对——”  
“那今天晚上可以吗！”影片的脸却突然放大，凑近了认真地说道。  
斋宫被这一贴上来，看着这眉眼这鼻梁这双唇，心思就“唰”地一下冲出了十万八千里——  
“可……可以……”  
眼前那很让人没有抵抗力的脸又接着换了个大约是能扫倒千万少女的表情：“我也不知道晚上会对老师做出什么哦？”  
斋宫心里不禁念叨了句凭你这身板还能拿我斋宫宗怎么样，于是便跟着应道：“没关系。”  
这话一说，影片便立马笑开了花，跟着上来一把抱住了斋宫：“原来老师也想做啊！我都没有注意到～”  
等等不要乱给人加人设啊！  
影片接着便脸红了：“今晚呢～我会好好疼爱老师的～”  
这、这发展好像有点快啊。  
然而在看到影片那难得出现的羞涩状表情时，斋宫还是有了一种“其实和这个人做也可以”的想法……  
“嗯……嗯。”于是他便莫名其妙地应下了。

斋宫这话一出，影片便迅速地散发出了飘小花的气场，蹦蹦跳跳地带着书包一起走到了玄关。  
“那我今天晚上也要好好拾掇一下呢～”  
然而接着出现在斋宫眼前的，却是一个碎布拼成的诡异抽口袋。  
斋宫的嘴角抽了两下。  
“这是什么？”  
“嗯啊？这就是我前两天在缝的那个啊？老师没印象了吗。”影片说着开始指了指几个地方，“这个锁边不是老师帮我缝的吗？”  
“真的要带着这个出门？”斋宫努力委婉地表示能不能换个不那么折磨审美的东西。  
“嗯啊～不行吗？”影片却自顾自地解释起来，“看着这个袋子上的每块布料，就会想到每一套老师替我做的衣服呢～”  
斋宫定睛一看，这还真的按时间和从头到脚的顺序安排了每一种用过的布料。  
“真是……用心呢。”他的嘴角又抽了抽。  
“关于老师的一～～～～切我都很用心哦！”  
斋宫却想到了今晚大约能看到什么样的影片。  
大概是翻出了他最疵的文化衫，好好画了个恐怖游戏feel妆的，用心吧。  
那我大概会软掉。  
斋宫沉痛地想着。

×××

虽然早上莫名其妙地应出了自己的初夜，但是毕竟斋宫还是觉得他与影片交往如此之久，即使不是以对方的身体为目标，做这些事大概也是理所当然的。  
“如果说，不幸软掉了，就用这个吧。”  
怀着好奇心稍稍搜索了一些情事相关的科普，斋宫还是忍耐着羞耻感购入了一些可算作救场的东西。虽说做那种事大约最后也是要坦诚相对的，想想影片的身体似乎也挺让人兴奋，但如果之前看到了太过冲击的东西暴露了自己对影片审美的意见的话，搞不好倒是会真的伤害到影片……  
于是乎，在这杂乱的心情中，斋宫最后还是咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地推开了影片房间的门。

“嗯啊～老师回来了？真是快呢～”  
正在套着大腿袜的影片应声抬头，有些尴尬地说道。  
“啪嗒。”斋宫手中的东西掉在了地上。  
别致的耳钉，蕾丝边的天鹅绒颈饰，华丽的花边衬衫，修身的小外套，下身除了只穿了一半的大腿袜，便是短到几乎要到腿根的短裤。  
“你在……做什么……”斋宫愣愣地问。  
影片见他这反应先是一愣，接着便笑着将人一拉给带到了床上。  
“喂！影片——”  
“老师喜欢我这样吗？”说话间还不忘换个姿势，用大腿内侧柔软的肌肤有一搭没一搭地蹭着斋宫。  
“喜……”斋宫立马刹了车，“我还以为你要穿你那堆‘可爱又恐怖’的衣服……”  
“嗯啊，每天都想那么多很麻烦的啦，肯定什么方便就穿什么。”影片说着便抓着斋宫的手探进了长袜内，“不过像今天这样的日子，肯定是要按老师的口味打扮的呀～老师也不喜欢我平时穿衣服的风格吧。”  
斋宫不禁尴尬：“我、我可没有说过。”  
“呼呼，老师可是瞒不住我的！不过如果真的是不介意当然最好了。”说话间，影片就开始吻了起来，“但是我也是很想为了老师服务的呀，毕竟如果是为了恋人的话，打扮起来也是应当的吧？老师可以尽管提要求哦，就算是各种奇怪的情趣衣物我也会好好穿的♡”  
“那种低俗的东西……才不适合你……”斋宫开始支支唔唔起来。  
“嗯啊？老师突然害羞起来了？是因为兴奋了吗？”  
“……哼，兴奋倒是不至于。”斋宫的眼神闪躲起来，“不过你这皮相也是为数不多的优点之一了。”  
“呼呼～”影片咯咯地笑着，又去低头吻他，“那我还是要努力呢～

“为了我和老师的初♡夜♡”

END


	14. Doll in the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宗的家人是瞎脑补的二设  
> 泰迪池卡面对于一个天天刷mika有大JJ的变态来说太刺激了  
> 给这卡池写同人怎么这么难搞

深夜，斋宫宗正不知所措地坐在派出所的凳子上。  
影片mika失踪已经过了几个小时，一时情急出去寻找的结果便是被警察拎了回来，强制打电话让家人来捞。  
虽然重复了多次自己是要寻找影片的问题，但得到的回答却只是“如果是像你这样四处游荡的话肯定也会被带过来的，现在肯定已经在什么安全的地方好好呆着了。就算万一出了什么事，我们也会联系他的监护人的。”  
公式化的安慰倒像是在斋宫心上划了一个口子，只觉得自己像是被一条看不见的线划在了事件之外。影片的去向，影片是否安全，就算有了结果，最先通知的也不是深夜匆匆出门寻找的自己。

几年前，也是一个冬日。  
自己知道鬼龙红郎的母亲将不久于世的消息时，她已是弥留之际。  
病来如山倒，作为毫无关系的外人，他也并不在会被通知的亲友之列。  
与鬼龙不同，就算对他再怎样重要，那个人的生死在旁人眼中也是与他并没有什么直接的联系的。  
然而讽刺的是，那个大家都努力寻找的，作为直接关系者的“家人”，却没能见到自己母亲的最后一面。

“喂。”  
正在这时，啪哒啪哒的高跟鞋的声响停在了前方，打断了斋宫的思绪。  
“……姐。”一抬头，斋宫就蔫了。  
“人没找到，结果自己被扣了呢。”与斋宫有同样瞳色与发色的女子抱怨起来，“我们可是花了好大力气才把爷爷按住的。”  
“……可是影片。”  
“人家15岁就离家出走跑这么老远读书，该比你能耐多了吧。”  
“影片那是——”  
“走了走了回家了。”然而斋宫的姐姐却是完全无视了他的反抗，拽了人就往外走，“他手机落家里了你就去打电话问问他的朋友呗，天天跟人关系那么差现在吃苦果了吧。”  
“我怎么可能会去要那些俗物的电话号码！”  
“笨！翻影片的手机啊！”  
“呃。”斋宫hp-1  
“不过今天这么晚了也不能去打扰别人，先回家睡觉去吧。”斋宫的姐姐同情地看着他说道，“上次弄坏电脑后爷爷的气还没消呢，下次你要再犯什么事肯定得被捆家里关禁闭了。”  
“还真是烦——”在眼刀之下斋宫却立马怂了，“呃，要真捆了能捆松点么。”  
“先给我保证不会犯事啊！”

回到家之后自然又是闹得鸡飞狗跳，知道爷爷先前是误会成两人一起离家出走，斋宫倒是不禁在心里抱怨若真是那样就好了。虽说影片的下落也还不甚明确，但想到此时也没法再做些什么，也只能老老实实上床睡觉了。  
然而一阖眼，眼前便是那苍白的病床，似乎下一个躺在那个人的位置上的便是影片，无情地预告着又一次的离别。  
斋宫这时才意识到，他还是第一次思考如果再也不能与影片见面的话会怎样。  
虽然先前也在规划自己之后的出路，在自己毕业后也是不可避免地要与影片分开，但是心里还是会想着就算分开也可以努力跨过两人之间小小的时间的差异，走在同一条道路上，继续并肩而立。  
然而若是发生了什么，让他们不管怎样努力也不能够在一起了呢？  
就像那个在病床上离去的人一样，如果横跨在他们之间的不是一年的年龄的差异，而是比之更加严重的，甚至到生死之间的差异呢……

“影片……”  
只是想想就感觉心都纠了起来。  
那些就像是心中的禁忌一般，只是稍微碰触一下都会觉得刺骨地疼，让人刻意地想要避开这些，试图说服自己那样的离别是不可能发生，是不会到来的。  
“影片……你在哪里……”  
不想分开，不想离开影片。  
故事的开端大概要追随到一年多以前，从内部开始慢慢地侵蚀着，一点点将没有影片也能活下去的自己吞噬一空，将影片变成无可救药的自己的呼吸机一般的存在，看似不起眼，但摘去之后，便无法生存下去。  
纷纷乱乱的心思中，一夜无眠。

  
“老师我没事……对不起，让你担心了……现在在跟人一起买东西。”  
然而第二天，顶着黑眼圈跟人打电话的斋宫宗却只得到了这句话。  
买东西？还有心情买东西？夜不归宿一句话都不说逼得我去找他？好容易打电话找到人了结果就是轻飘飘地跟人买东西？这什么理由？这什么乱七八糟的事儿！！！！  
“影片mika！！！！！！！！”  
“宗！大早上的吵吵什么！！！！”  
“呃爷爷我，我这是——”  
气归气，但话还没说完，人就已经不见了。

×××

“嗯啊……总算是找到了个与老师的泰迪熊差不多的。如果老师能接受这个新的‘家人’就好了呢。”出了商店，影片便有些不安地摆弄着手中的玩偶。  
“嘛嘛，宗的重点明显已经不是泰迪熊了吧，mika就不要担心这个问题啦。”青叶纺见状便出言安慰。  
“唔……是吗……”影片有些尴尬地笑了笑，“如果说是让老师担心了的问题的话，倒觉得更难处理了……阿噗！”  
“阿噗？”青叶只觉得迎面一阵风，再去看影片那儿便发现他已被一个凭空多出来的人紧紧地抱住了。  
“影片……”斋宫埋在他的颈间闷闷地说着，“我还以为我重要的人，又要……又要……”

“噗哈哈哈哈！出现了！粉色有角三倍速！宗还来得真是快啊！”然而月永leo却开始了极为煞风景的吐槽。  
“啊哈哈哈……这个梗不管从哪里看也都太过牵强了吧？”青叶不禁干笑，“还有旁边的两位，这里毕竟是大街上，是不是稍微收敛一点比较好呢？”  
“哦巴酱就不要在那儿继续踩地雷了啦！电灯泡该退散了！”

经这一说，斋宫便立马像是被烫到了一般放了手，整理了下心情就开始上下打量起了影片：“到这个店是买什么的？”  
“呃……”影片扭怩了半天，但还是把两只泰迪熊一起塞到了斋宫的面前，“我把老师的熊弄坏了，所以……所以买了一只新的赔给老师。”  
斋宫见状竟一时不知该说什么，皱着眉拿起了那破破烂烂的泰迪熊看了半天说：“你倒是给了爷爷一个让我丢掉它的好借口呢。老爷子天天在那儿说‘你这样被人看到还以为是我们虐待你呢，天天抱着一个快要坏掉的娃娃’之类的话，真是烦死了。”  
“呜呜……对不起，明明是老师重要的东西……”  
“呼……不管什么物件都是有相应的寿命的，过了那个年限，自然是要被淘汰的。”斋宫接着拿起了另一只新买的熊，“就算现在看起来很新，过了几年十几年，再崭新的物件同样也会变得破败不堪。”  
“老师……”  
“虽然没能看到它是怎么坏掉的有些寂寞，但是在这十几年里都好好陪伴着我，也是辛苦了。”斋宫说着，将玩偶抱在怀里抬头去看影片，“比起不辞而别突然消失的某人真是好了不知道多少倍。”  
“嗯啊，老师我错了……我只是觉得老师重要的泰迪熊肯定比我重要，害怕老师把我丢到害怕得要死，所以就……”  
斋宫一听反倒皱了眉说道：“还真是不明白呢。泰迪熊坏了你会跑到商店给我买一个新的，那如果是你自己出问题了要怎么办？”  
“啊？”  
“如果你，影片mika，出了什么事，也要去商店买一个新的吗？”  
“嗯啊……我一直这么不中用，随便找个替代品的话大概也能比我好不少吧？”  
“哈？”  
“因为我总是给老师添麻烦，这次也是，所以……”  
斋宫一听就气不打一处来，抛下一句“还真是不明白呢！”转身就走。  
“呜啊啊啊老师等等！不要丢下我！”

“运动是好的，能让身体变得强壮。”乙狩阿多尼斯深深地望着两人迅速远去的背影。  
“别等会儿要连着宗一起再回收一次吧。”青叶望天。

×××

“跟过来干什么，不是想让我找替代品吗。”斋宫看着气喘吁吁的影片抱怨。  
“怎么会变成这个问题了？？明明是我在害怕老师丢掉我而已啊！”  
“这段时间我对你不好吗？为什么会丢掉你？”  
“就是因为对我太好了，简直像是——”  
“不许再说我要死了！你就没点别的话吗？”  
“嗯啊……”影片挠了挠头，“老师不会把我扔掉吗？”  
“……我好像从没说过要扔掉你吧？”  
“……就算我把老师重要的泰迪熊弄坏了也不会扔掉吗？”  
“你到底想说什么？难道是因为我天天威胁你要把你扔掉才会让你弄坏了熊就害怕得要死跑出去所以我担心一晚上都是咎由自取？”  
“诶等等，老师你不要一下子说那么多那么绕的话，我反应不过来了！”  
“这种话还要说第二遍吗？！”  
“嗯啊……”影片被他一说便低下了头，握住了斋宫的手说：“老师……我现在已经回来了，所以不要再难过了嘛。”  
斋宫这时却没有回答他，只是别扭地回握住了他的手。  
“老师最近总是对我那么温柔，我也很害怕啊。害怕老师觉得我没有认真对待的价值，害怕老师的世界被我弄得不再纯粹了。”  
“你还真是难以理解，常人不都是喜欢被人温柔相待吗？”  
“虽然老师对我温柔我简直高兴得像要死掉一样，但是给我的太多了，我也会很不安嘛。会想着‘拿这么多真的好吗，真的不会被迫支付其它的代价吗？’能够得到这些真的不是因为只需要短暂地忍耐我的不中用就可以彻底摆脱了吗？老师之前虽然对我口气很不好，但是也是因为我让老师失望了才会那样。明明我没有什么改变，为什么老师就突然变了？是因为我没有被留在身边的价值了，是因为我没有一直陪着老师的资格，所以也不需要去修正，去打磨了吗？”

“你啊……”斋宫扶额，“之前问你的时候不是你自己说的吗，一直生气一直在意也是很累的，虽然一直不能原谅青叶，但是并不是一定要一直针对他。”  
“嗯啊？这和纺学长有什么关系？再说了，老师的这种愤怒不是创作的动力嘛……”  
“创作的动力？哼，我怎么可能会以那种东西为创作的动力，到底哪里的奇怪的人跟你这么说的！再说了，我对你可没有那种负面的感情，只是觉得如果你自己能够意识到哪里出了错的话，每天去跟着生气也是毫无意义的而已。”  
“我这样不中用的人在身边，老师却什么都不说真的好吗？明明是追求着完美的老师……”  
斋宫听了便移开了视线“我想要的是你在我身边。关键的是‘是谁’，而不是‘是什么样的人’。”  
“老、老师在说什么呀！”影片“唰”地脸红了。  
然而斋宫却话锋一转，声音有些抖地说道：“昨晚我一直找不到你，一直忍不住在想如果你出了什么事怎么办，如果你……真的消失了……怎么办。”  
影片看着他，不禁想起先前斋宫一直提起的那个人。  
斋宫与她的缘分在生死的界线前就像烟花一样迅速地消亡，只留下了那一段短暂的记忆。  
影片未曾经历过那样的事，甚至在斋宫之前都未曾有过那般羁绊深沉的人，看着斋宫颤抖着说出这些话的模样，也跟着不知所措了起来。  
“我不会的，我虽然很没用，虽然脑子常常转不过来，但是基本的自保还是会……”  
然而斋宫却继续说道：“如果，如果你真的出了什么事，我都不会是第一时间知道的那个人。”  
“老师在哭吗？”影片忙抓住闪躲着自己视线的斋宫，“那以后不管有什么事我都会让老师第一时间知道的！我保证！”  
“……不是这个问题吧。”斋宫却开口道，“因为我不是‘家人’。对你来说只是‘提供住处的人’而已。在警察问起到底是什么人失踪的时候，我只能说是‘我的室友’。”  
心中的欲望开始膨胀，贪婪地寻求更多。  
短暂的关系已不能让人满足，渐渐地转而追求更深的羁绊，更持久的承诺。  
想要将他们的命运更多地纠缠在一起，永远都不会分开。

“‘家人’吗？”影片不禁笑了，看着斋宫继续问道：“老师一说我才想起来，我和老师都没有血缘关系，要怎么才能变成家人呢？”  
“要……要……”斋宫说不下去了。  
影片见状便也不再逼他，将人紧紧地抱了笑道：  
“我也想……和老师成为家人。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题其实是因为想到了今天我要嫁给你……不懂流行的老年人只有中学的时候被强塞过流行歌曲


	15. 假戏真作

“mado姐最近都不说话了呢。”  
手艺部部室里，影片mika趴在桌子上看着人偶说道。  
一边忙活着的斋宫宗则毫无反应，继续埋头做着缝纫。  
“以前老师没空聊天的时候常常让mado姐陪我说话呢。”影片却也不管，继续自言自语道，“那么现在mado姐没空说话了……会不会换成老师代替mado姐呢？”  
“你这什么歪理。”斋宫还是憋不住了。  
“嗯啊！真的是要换成老师陪我说话吗？！”  
“「宗现在很忙哦，mika就不要打扰他了吧～」”熟悉的人偶的声音便在这时出现了，“「呼啊～真是休息了很久呢。mika，好久不见～」”  
“mado姐！”影片赶忙凑了过去，“最近都听不到mado姐的声音呢，连老师都在说mado姐是不是要消失了，让人好担心啊。”  
“「是吗……最近总觉得就算我在说什么也没有人能听到，或许不久之后我就会消失了吧。」”  
“诶！？不要啊，mado姐如果不在了的话我会很寂寞的！”  
“「我不过是一个没有名字的人偶，能在这里与mika讲话也是一种奇迹呢。尘归尘，土归土，我也终究会回到自己原来的地方吧。」”人偶虽然没有表情，但话中却满是悲伤之情。  
然而影片却愣了：“‘原来的地方’是啥？这是什么新的设定？？”  
斋宫不禁尴尬地咳了下。  
影片一听便转了过去：“对不起……我们吵到老师了吗？”说着就开始翻了翻衣兜，“刚好之前存的糖快要见底了，我去买点囤货吧～”  
斋宫一听这脸上颜色立马变了几变，紧接着人偶就笑了笑，蹦出来一句话：“「其实呢，在我离开之前，还想实现最后两个愿望。」”  
影片反应了半天才坐了回去：“……怎么觉得好像被强行忽视了重点。”但他挠了挠头，还是决定顺着她说下去，“是什么愿望？”  
然而人偶似乎比他显得更苦恼，神游天外了半天才答：“「我想要到外面去看看。」”  
“去外面？老师不是经常带着mado姐出门吗？”  
“「我想要出去看一看。」”人偶压低了声音，“「离开宗，一个人出去看一看。」”  
影片“唰”地抬头去看斋宫，然而斋宫却毫无反应。  
“…………那么，另一个愿望呢？”影片紧张地问。  
尴尬地顿了一秒之后，人偶便来了一句：“「呼呼～对淑女刨根问底可不好哦。」”  
“……真的不是没想好吗？”  
“「mika怎么可以这么说别人的愿望呢～」”  
“嗯啊……虽然担心实现了mado姐的愿望会不会让mado姐更早消失，但是既然还有一个的话，就能先实现这个愿望了吧～”影片说着便趴到桌上，平视着人偶继续道，“那mado姐想要去哪里？什么时候出去呢？”  
“「呼呼，真是风风火火的孩子呢～只要mika有空就行哦，去哪里都可以。」”  
“等等？我有空的时候？是说只有我和mado姐一起出去吗？”  
“「啊啦，这么一说就像‘约会’一样呢。」”  
影片这又是一愣，接着便瞟着斋宫的方向答道：“这样的话就要好好计划了呢～甜品店啦，电影院啦，这些王道约会路线的调查就交给我吧！毕竟我也是帮老师查过不少资料的，收集信息这种还是难不倒我的！”  
“我让你查资料才不是为了让你做这种事的啊！？”斋宫这会儿却是憋不住了。  
“嗯啊……”影片突然意识到了什么，“我发现了一个问题，如果不跟老师在一起的话，mado姐怎么出去呢？带上玻璃罩吗？”

×××

“……所以老师怎么在这里。”  
周日，影片在家门口看着一同走出的斋宫问道。  
“「啊啦，因为没有宗的话，我就不能出门呢。」”斋宫抱着的人偶却抢先回答了起来，“「这也是没办法的事情呢。」”  
“就不能不要用这么冷笑话一样的解决方法吗？”  
“咳咳，直接当我不存在就可以了。”斋宫移开了视线答道。  
“喜欢的人在身边怎么可能当作不存在啊！”  
紧接着人偶就被直接塞到了影片脸前，歪着头说道：“「呼呼，还真是热烈呢～今天是和我一起出去会不会觉得很无趣？」”  
“……一般来说会更有干劲的吧？”  
“「啊啦，那就再好不过啦。毕竟也是难得的能‘单独’出门的机会，一定要好好享受呢～」”  
影片看了看人偶，看了看斋宫，再看了看人偶，再看了看斋宫。张了张嘴，还是决定把吐槽咽了下去，让斋宫在后头跟着一同出发了。

正所谓秋高气爽，天光大好，出去逛逛倒也是个不错的日子，只是这街上熙熙攘攘，虽说早就已经摆脱了对人群的不适感，但噪音和拥挤还是让斋宫下意识地皱了眉头。  
“老师没事吧？”影片见状赶忙关心起来。  
“不是说过当我不存在了吗？”斋宫却板了脸答。  
“唔……人这么多的话感觉mado姐也很危险呢。不如快些跑去目的地吧～”影片说着就去碰人偶的手。  
斋宫哪能放他这样粗暴对待自己的人偶，赶忙一个眼刀就伺候了上去。可影片这回倒是不怂了，被他看了反而一笑，胳膊一沉就抓了斋宫的手，一溜烟地跑了出去。  
“呜哇！？”  
“老师要抓好mado姐哦～～”  
“你还敢说啊！！！！快停下！！”

两人在嘈杂的人群间穿梭而行，一路上人流涌动，似乎只要稍稍松了手，便会走散了，再也找不到另一人。  
现在已快要入冬，夏日的余热也早就退去，只剩下那凄凉的半秋，吹起阵阵带着寒意的风，拍在影片的脸上。虽是寒冷，但他手心里却是热的，烧得心都要跳了出来。  
在这时，他的心思也乱了起来，忍不住开始揣测斋宫这番作为的用意。  
如果说……如果说是因为……  
他的脸也烧了起来，笑意从嘴角扩到了眉梢。

×××

“「呼呼～mika还真是有活力的孩子。」”  
甜品店里，人偶便难得回到了稳当的桌子上如往常一般发些稀松平常的议论，然而另两人却一起盯着桌上超大号的芭菲发楞。  
“说起来……我不能吃这个呢。”影片捂着肚子示意。  
斋宫则坐在他的对面一言不发。  
“「啊啦，这家店是mika找到的吗？布置得还真是可爱呢！」”  
影片被这一问反倒得意起来：“是哦！这可是在女高中生中相当流行的店呢！”  
斋宫一脸“女高中生是什么鬼我们中一个女高中生都没有吧”地扁了扁嘴。  
“「既然那么流行，这芭菲一定很好吃吧～唉，可是我不能吃东西，真是可惜呢。」”  
这话放到此时自然是尴尬，然而影片却像是在等这说辞一般，立马看向了斋宫。  
“…………”  
“‘一定很好吃’呢，老师你看mado姐都那么说了。”影片推了推芭菲。  
斋宫挑眉，心想你这是给谁下套呢，于是硬是跟着闭紧了嘴。见他这样影片也不急，拿起了一边的勺子就捣鼓了起来。  
“「mika——」”  
“啊——”  
一勺沾满了草莓酱的奶油被递到了斋宫面前。  
“……你这是干什么。”斋宫整个人都尴尬了。  
“因为只有老师可以吃啊。”影片说着顿了一下，“唔，不对，其实只是拉肚子的话我也可以吃……”  
“你是专门过来花钱拉肚子的吗？”  
影片也懒得去跟他争了，勺子开始往斋宫嘴边送：“老师，‘啊——’”  
旁边开始传出了些许窃窃私语。  
斋宫这下面子上是有点挂不住了，只好低头含住了勺子。  
“……好甜。”  
然而影片在抽走勺子之后却又递来了一根饼干。  
“你是非要我来吃吗。”斋宫感觉额头上的青筋要藏不住了。  
影片看了看他，又看了看那顶端沾了点奶油的饼干，随即就撤了回来要往自己嘴里送。  
“「mika。」”人偶却打断了他。  
“嗯？”  
“「可不能勉强自己哦。」”  
与此同时，斋宫也拉过了影片的手腕，叼走了那根饼干。  
“老、老师……”影片感觉这心都要跳到了嗓子眼。  
“勺子给我。”  
“诶我来喂老师也可以嘛！”  
“影片。”  
“老师我错了。”

×××

“真是……要三天都吃不下饭了……”商店街上，斋宫一手抱着人偶，一首捂着嘴一脸痛苦地说道。  
“「宗很少会主动吃甜食呢，是不是太勉强自己了？」”  
影片听了这话马上就绕道斋宫空着手的那边，抓了他的胳膊楚楚可怜地望着他说道：“对不起，老师……我不是故意的……”  
斋宫自然是不想跟他理论，任他抓着就问道：“之后还有什么？”  
“还、还有去看电影！”  
“什么电影。”斋宫这表情立马崩了，“又是僵尸恐怖电影吗？”  
“嗯啊！才不会是那种啦！”影片开始装模做样地解说起来，“一般来说嘛，女孩子如果要找男朋友去看电影的话，肯定是要选恐怖片啦～这样就可以说自己被吓到了所以趁机亲密接触。”  
斋宫看他的眼神完全就是“这家伙再瞎扯什么乱七八糟的东西”。  
“但是呢，如果是和女孩子约会的话～”影片却完全没受他这眼神影响，继续头头是道地说了下去，“肯定是要看爱情片啦～”  
斋宫听了便立即开始决定装死，只把人偶扭了个方向对着影片：“「是什么样的爱情片呢？」”  
“好像是个悲剧吧？忘了。”  
“………………”  
“这个时候只有这一部是这个分类的！真的只有这一部！”

于是乎两人就在这莫名其妙的氛围中看着大荧幕上的女主得了重病卧床不起。  
“你这是，故意的吧。”斋宫小声地吐槽。  
“没没，我可没故意——”  
「这就是最后一次了吧。」  
女主角的声音却打断了影片的辩解。她坐在轮椅中，瘦弱的身体像是风中的残叶一般，任由男主角推着她漫无目的地走着。  
「或许是明天，或许是后天，生命的消逝就像是能看见一般，一直提醒着我什么时候是终结。」  
男主一时不知该说些什么，只是缄默地推着她前进。  
「其实我曾想过，如果没有你的话会变成什么样呢？」  
「虽然很难过，虽然很不想面对，但是我还是想了很久很久，终于明白了，如果把你剔除，那我的人生就变得一片空白了。」  
「我觉得这真的好可怕，但是我没有选择。让我变成这样的，都是我不能控制的东西。」  
「在这个时候离开，在我的人生还没有变成空白时离去，大约也是最好不过了吧。」

影片突然觉得似乎有什么东西在戳着自己的手。  
“「mika」”  
低头一看，那人偶却像许久未上发条的玩具一般咯吱咯吱地动了起来。  
“ma、mado姐？！”  
“「其实我的第二个愿望是……」”  
“等等，不要说，不能说这个。”  
“「……宗就拜托你了。」”  
话音刚落，那奇怪的动作便停止了，只留下歪斜地坐在两人之间的人偶，静静地看着闪烁的荧幕。

×××

“真是奇怪的电影，票房大约很惨淡吧。”  
散场之后，斋宫撇了撇嘴抱怨起来。  
影片听了便低头开始查了起来：“诶好像是不怎么样，老师还会关注这个吗？”  
“哼，只是觉得俗物们肯定不会喜欢而已。”  
“「有时候做什么并不重要，和谁在一起才重要呢～宗也是明白这个道理的吧。」”  
影片听了便笑道：“老师也是这么想的吗？”  
“明明是在做什么更重要吧。”  
影片却跟着点了点头，接着握住了斋宫的手说道：“今天虽然很开心，但是我果然还是想和‘老师’一起约会呢～”  
斋宫面上不禁有些尴尬。  
“老师想去哪里？美术馆？博物馆？植物园？啊甜品店这种应该是NG了吧～”  
“你来决定吧。”  
“诶？”

“和你在一起，去哪里……都是天堂。”

END


	16. 捉迷藏

夏日已经走到了末尾，只剩零星的残暑嵌入即将到来的秋日。黄昏的日光在桌边印下工整的线条，缠着微温的风，吹过一边齐整的布料。平和而无趣的日常像洗得发白的棉布，包裹着斋宫宗，浸入现实之中。  
音响事件已过去近一年，Valkyrie也再度回到了校内的舞台上，开始忙碌地参加各种live。面对那些或新或旧的观众时，虽然仍有些下意识的抗拒，但过去那些对于自己的、对于作品的质疑也已慢慢褪去，让斋宫又一次将重心放在了那些还未完成的“未来”上，倾听现实的声音。原本寂静的世界一下嘈杂起来，风的声音，遥远的人声，缝纫机构件运行的声响，以及一旁影片mika低头缝着些什么时偶尔传出的衣料摩擦声……  
“嗯啊！”影片却在这时突然出声，强行为那苍白的空间泼上了少许色彩。  
“呜哇！又怎么了，突然出声是要吓死人吗？”  
“唔对不起……不过现在这时间该去打工了吧！”影片开始张望着找墙壁上的钟。  
“你不是很喜欢玩手机吗，这种时候定个闹钟不行吗？迟到了又给别人添麻烦。”  
影片不禁扁了扁嘴：“……老师明明不喜欢用手机却了解得很清楚嘛。”  
斋宫听了便下意识地眯起了眼睛，心说这是不高兴了吗，面上却还是老样子答道：“要说不喜欢当然要慎重！了解清楚是基本。”接着便强行扭了话题，“打工还是适当，毕竟现在除了地下livehouse的live以外还有校内的活动。”  
“话是这么说，但是校内经费还是不够啊。”影片边收拾东西边答，“毕竟从去年秋天开始Valkyrie就已经几乎没有经费收入了，老师也不想回到之前没钱的状态吧，舞台要做得好果然还是需要钱啊。”  
“除了打工以外你还有很多别的事可以做吧。”  
“嗯啊……现在的我要帮到老师也只有打工这些了嘛。”影片接着笑了起来，“哎呀这么说感觉像养家的男人一样，还挺开心的。”  
这话倒是成功把斋宫给噎住了，半天没想着该接啥话。  
影片却是没注意斋宫的表情，自顾自继续了下去：“啊不过老师让我做什么的话我肯定都会优先的～不要担心打工比老师还重要什么的哦。”  
“你倒是想想今后吧，我毕业了以后你怎么办？”  
“……老师是在暗示要丢下我吗？”这会儿倒是觉得不对了。  
“我可没这么说过。”  
“那就没必要考虑那些了嘛。”影片听了这话便随手挑了些零碎往兜里一揣就出了门，“我先去挣钱养家了！mado姐也要和老师一起等我哦～”  
“……「mi、mika……」”斋宫这愣了一下才记得开始腹语术，然而这人早就没了影，只好开了头就作罢。

与人相处总有许多微妙的细枝末节，该用怎样的态度，该带什么样的情绪，该保持怎样的距离，然而不管他如何试探，如何询问，影片都只会反问一句：“老师是不是要丢下我？”。对斋宫来说，这样的问题自然是只有一个回答，但回答的结果便是只要给出了影片基本的保证，那么对于所有的细节影片就已完全不会在意，开始低头忙于其它事情了。  
不过打工说到底还是因为自己啦。斋宫无奈地捂了脸。  
“Mademoiselle……这时候该怎么办呢？”斋宫开始戳戳自己的人偶。  
人偶不睬他。  
“连你都要抛下我了吗……”斋宫苦着脸，“那我身边还真的只剩下影片一个了。”  
话到了这儿就忍不住开始到处乱拐了。斋宫这下也撇开了人偶自言自语起来：“说起来以前还没有跟别人这么近过……”  
同住同吃同睡，基本二十四小时都粘在一起。就算这样的密度也不会让人觉得不适，对于这样亲近的人应该怎么处理？  
是因为太难了吗，是因为完全没有参考吗？所以连Mademoiselle都不知道这个问题的答案了？  
废话说多了大概就要忍不住想是不是活儿太少了。斋宫脑袋里转了几转，接着就低头开始捣鼓手头的布料。  
“衣服还是要多做一些呢……加上毕业后也要在一起的话，得把影片弄进同一所大学呢。”  
梦之咲学院的高中三年级学生斋宫宗同学开始思考起了未来的计划。  
“大学的话还是应该好好充充电，如果学校不错，强行把影片塞进去还是很有难度的，得让他有些资本呢。不过一年里面独立一下应该是不错的锻炼了吧，但是还得早点往前带，省得到时候突然放开支持就茫然地不知道该干什么……”  
话到这儿就发现了点小问题，斋宫便掩饰性地咳了咳。  
“咳咳，不过本人的意见也很重要呢，万一不想在一所大学只是偶像活动一起的话就不能强求了……不管怎么样培养能力的话总是……”  
缝纫机毫无起伏的机械声将思考引向了最终的结果。  
“反正不管怎么样，先把影片推上‘正确的道路’才行。”  
别的不会，这个总是会的。

×××

一个人在手艺部部室忙忙碌碌无人打扰，都过了点才等来了影片。  
“老师～忙完了吗？”  
斋宫一指挂钟：“打工要这么久？”  
“嗯啊，稍微帮别人处理了点工作……”  
“你总是这么不长心，每次都太老实被人欺负。”  
“嗯啊？这还没到欺负的范畴吧。”  
“之前不是说过还有别的事要做吗？”  
影片这才挠了挠头：“也是呢……老师的编排难度越来越高了……我再不好好练习的话就不能满足老师了呢。”  
“不要把满足我作为目标。”  
“那应该是让老师‘哦呼！’那样的程度才行对吧！”  
“我才不会发出那种声音啊！”  
“诶不会吗……我觉得很有可能诶……”  
“没事就快点回家去。”  
“老师一起嘛。”  
斋宫便叹了口气起身拿了书包。  
“当然是一起。你现在还真是我不推你你就不肯动呢。”

影片总是这样。  
一路上，斋宫左耳进右耳出地听着影片的叽叽喳喳想道。  
每次影片自己要做什么都会把他当作理由，或者说是……挡箭牌。  
虽然天天口头不离“老师”怎么怎么，但做事的时候却是相当的我行我素。也许是在去年秋天被拔出了什么插销，明白了还有这样推卸责任的做法了吗？  
或许比起要让影片意识到要为了自己的人生努力，更多的应是让影片放弃那些掩饰的说辞，好好对他表达出自己内心的想法吧。  
这可真是难啊。  
又是一个不知该如何回答的问题。

×××

虽然觉得有些烦恼，但毕竟生活节奏还是不能被这些小事干扰。然而天刚亮，斋宫就被吵醒了。  
“老师，老师。”  
是影片。  
“嗯……？”  
“老师，mado姐不见了！”  
“啊？”  
斋宫一听自然下意识地开始在屋内翻找，确认是不在家中便开始收拾准备出门。  
“也许是落在了手艺部部室？”影片过来插嘴。  
“我去看一下。”  
“老师！老师等等我！”

一路小跑着到了学校，刚推开部室的门，眼前便出现了一个熟悉的背影。  
“宗。”那人闻声转了过来，笑着说道，“好久不见了～已经几年了吧，真是长大了呢！”  
是鬼龙红郎的妈妈。  
“你……不是已经……”  
影片这会儿也上气不接下气地跑了过来，拽了斋宫的袖子刚要开口，却被斋宫回头问了一句：“这是做梦对吧。”  
影片一愣，点了点头说：“诶对，是做梦来的。”  
这梦里的影片还真是活的影片。  
还没吐槽完，那人就走上前来，接着问了起来：“宗现在过得还好吗？看这里的衣装似乎已经能独当一面了呢！啊衣服还是我当初买给你的那些的风格吧？宗真是总在奇怪的地方听话。”  
她试着像以前那样摸摸斋宫的头，却发现已经要踮着脚，不禁失笑：“真是长高了……之前见到宗时都是躺着的，站起来才意识到的确差了不少呢。不知道红郎现在多高了呢？”  
斋宫忙下意识地闪躲：“比起我的话，不是应该先去看鬼龙吗？”  
“红郎他……也许讨厌我吧。”说着她又歪着头思考了起来，“是呢，明明是已经死掉了的人，为什么会在宗这里出现呢？”  
熟悉的气息，熟悉的样貌，对比当年还只能远远地跟在她身后，现在却已能低头望着她困扰的神情。若是放在之前的话，斋宫肯定会毫不犹豫地说因为只有自己挂念着她吧。  
“因为……因为……”然而话却说不出口了。  
“是因为那个人偶吗？”她却指了指桌上的Mademoiselle。  
“……也许吧。”  
“那是什么？召唤物吗？开玩笑的吧～不过她会被你这么珍藏着，感觉就像是宗继承了我的一部分一样。”  
“我是……”  
“啊，果然跟别人说的那样，虽然血缘都是由孩子来维系的，但是那些看不见摸不着的东西，学生也会替你继承呢。”  
“……如果只是继承基因的话，要孩子有什么用呢？”  
“真像是宗会说的话。”  
“……就算是，就算是现在，我也一直没有忘记你！”像要替自己洗去那些不正确的念头，像要抹去Mademoiselle最近的变化一般，斋宫激动地说道，“你一直陪伴着我，一直指引着我，告诉我应该怎么做，告诉我——”  
Mademoiselle像是一个小小的盒子，存放着他所有问题的正确答案，存放着他期望拥有的一切。  
“宗。”她打断了斋宫，“孩子拥有的，不止是一个人的基因。”  
曾忽视的一切被再度呈现在眼前。  
“就像是一个纪念，一个证明，让人想要将两个人的部分混合起来，一起流传下去。”  
很多人都会找到那样重要的人，会占据那个特殊的位置，会想要留下那个纪念。  
“虽然宗也在我的心里，不过那个特殊的位置，并不是留给宗的。”  
说出这句话的声音已不是记忆中的声音，而是每日都能听到的，Mademoiselle的音调。  
“太好了。”斋宫用自己的本音回复道。  
“嗯，”眼前的人也笑着说道，“太好了。”

×××

“老师？昨晚没睡好吗？”  
第二天早上，影片不禁有些担心地问道。  
“没什么，做了个很糟糕的梦。”  
“唔……有多糟糕？”  
斋宫听了不禁扶额：“既然很糟糕就不要逼我回忆了。”  
“嗯啊，难道是手艺部着火了？”  
“你对糟糕的定义就是这种吗？！”  
影片这就委屈地低下了头：“这算是损伤最大的嘛。”  
“只是对时间和精力的损伤而已吧。”  
“那是别的方向的糟糕？精神攻击！？”影片抓耳挠塞了一会儿又接着叨叨，“不过老师这么纤细，的确很让人担心……”  
斋宫已经不想理会影片这老三样，又想起了自己对梦的感受。  
比起伤感，比起失望，更多的是……害怕。就算是每日都放纵地说些黏腻的情话，就算一直默认将她放在自己心中不可触及的高度，但是也会失去兴趣，也会不再有留给她的位置。虽然一遍遍地说着Mademoiselle是不是要丢下自己，但是内心总有一个声音不断提醒道：真正丢下别人的，是斋宫。  
一直机械性地回答影片从没说过丢下他，暗示将一直把影片留在身边直到他厌倦的自己，真的有说出这样的话的资格吗？

×××

斋宫宗就像是一组公式。

影片晃荡着腿翻着手中的纸样。  
虽然乍一看有些脱离普通人的感觉，但若是掌握了些基本的规律，那其中的脉络便也清晰可见起来。喜怒哀乐，习惯癖好，人说白了不也是这些，简单直白如斋宫宗，自然也不是什么难懂的存在。当然明白其中缘由是一回事，但能否让斋宫按自己的意愿行事，却又是另一回事了。就算想要避免，但回想下自己平日做事的风格，会常常惹斋宫生气也不过是顺应那规律而已。  
先前Valkyrie还是三人一起活动时影片也见过不少斋宫与圈内上位者交流的模样。在那熟练的事务性的谈话中斋宫总是表现得温和而得体，对比私下一直不停对他敲敲打打的模样真是差了不少。然而时日久了，影片却觉得那总是发泄着不满情绪的斋宫反而显得更亲近些，让人少了不少紧绷的感觉。然而不幸的是，最近斋宫对他的态度就像是来了个急转弯，天天笑脸相迎好声好气，就算捅点娄子出点错，那面上还是软绵绵的，让人回想起对外专用的那个斋宫宗来。  
“唉……”难道亲密的时间就这样走到了头吗？！  
明明前几天还把自己的想法合盘托出，期望着能让斋宫变回以前那样，但没想却是彻彻底底的反效果，让斋宫完全定了型，一点往回拧的意思都没有了。

“怎么了？”一旁埋头缝着衣服的斋宫敏锐地察觉到了影片低落的心情。  
影片这会儿却只觉得自己被抓包，忙答道：“嗯啊，我马上继续，老师不要在意啦。”  
“累了么？如果累了就休息会儿吧。”斋宫说着便去拿影片手边的布料，“最近给你的负担的确大了些。”  
“不不不，不大，不大。”斋宫来这一手影片自然绷不下去，忙想了想，扯了个理由：“就是……怎么说呢，感觉有点寂寞。”  
斋宫这表情立马就好看了起来，他将手头的活儿分给影片虽说是有给影片指明该做什么，锻炼影片的考量，但除此之外毕竟万圣时有点摸清了自己对影片还是有些独占的心思，这会儿强制影片与自己干同样的活儿也是带着想将人留在身边的私心的。对于斋宫来说两人同坐一张卓边，只好扭回去开口道：“那先忙你自己的事吧。”  
“嗯啊，也不是说要忙自己的事啦……毕竟当初我加入Valkyrie也是因为要帮老师分担一下，让老师不那么寂寞的嘛～做这些事是应当的。”  
话是这么说，可斋宫当时根本就是脑一热把帮忙什么的给抛到了九宵云外直接把人抓了进来，面上也很挂不住，只好尴尬地咳了咳：“当初好像没说到是因为寂寞吧。”  
影片肯定是不明白斋宫里头那点弯弯绕绕，随口就接道：“是嘛……因为成鸣哥在嘛，老师应该也是不会寂寞的。”  
言者无心，听者有意。斋宫对影片心里也多是身边只有这一人的想法，偶尔也会想想影片对自己也要是非他不可就好了，被这么一说就像是提到之前那个梦留下的小疙瘩，搞得对比起心意自己就这么矮了一截，便忙不迭地打了个补丁：“关于衣装舞台这些，一个人弄要说寂寞也是有点寂寞。”  
“嗯啊？”影片傻了，“真的吗？”  
这往下问了就是拿过去来开涮，可是斋宫自己也是不太想多说什么，稍一思忖就语焉不详地糊弄起来：“仁兔是一起奋斗的同志，人各有所长，侧重不同也是正常的。”  
“老师在说什么我完全不明白。”结果被影片给糊了正脸。  
斋宫这下倒是有点情绪了，抓着这话抱怨：“要说寂寞，被直说不理解不也是让人寂寞么。”  
影片不禁喊冤：“我也不像老师那样脑子那么好使……听不懂不也是正常的么？”  
“我也不是天才，想到的东西，做到的事都是人能想到、能做到的，有什么不能理解的？”  
“老师在我看来就是天才嘛。”影片扁扁嘴，“那么有成鸣哥在身边的时候为什么也会寂寞？”  
先前斋宫倒是真的不愿明说，被影片甩脸也不能算冤。这下自然是没有别的选择，只好尴尬地继续：“仁兔作为人偶自然是完美的，但是就算有别的价值，当时也只让人感受到是完美的人偶而已。”  
“这真的是老师说的话吗？我不会是真的傻了吧……”  
“你每次这样都很过分啊！”  
“嗯啊，不要在意这种细节啦！不过我的目标也一直是老师的人偶，如果也会让老师寂寞，不是就没意义了嘛……”  
“我说过很多次了吧，你只要按照你自己的想法做就行了。”  
“老师说这句话真的会开心吗？”影片却有些不知所措地看着宗反问，“不管我做什么都无所谓，这样的开心吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“我做错了事老师也都不会说我了。就算上次离家出走了，明明电话里那么生气，等见了面却也不说什么……老师已经对我无所谓了吗？”  
“你也不是小孩子了，自己知道错了的时候为什么还要穷追猛打？”  
“老师的口气明明还是对着小孩子的口气。”  
“那是因为你在说些孩子气的抱怨。”  
影片听了便挪去了斋宫身边，抓着他的胳膊说道：“我不懂啊，老师不说清楚我就不懂啊。老师一直都说一些我不明白的东西，一直都在我够不着的地方……”  
“是呢，到底是为什么我会一直说你不明白的东西呢？”斋宫却一点也不急，看着影片反问，“是因为我总是不顾及你的心情么？”  
“不明白也无所谓吧。”影片见斋宫这般态度也贴了上去，把下巴搁在斋宫的手臂上说道，“有些事老师不也是不明白吗，我也算了。”  
“我可不会一直不明白。”  
“嗯啊！？”  
“你已经不是只会听人发号施令的人偶了，我自然也不会继续把你当作人偶对待。如果想要一起走下去的话，就只能作为可以交谈的对象，跟我走上同一条路才可以呢。”  
“……如果当作同样的人对待，不是应该更严厉么？”  
“说这话的人才是严厉的人吧？”  
“老师可是突然把我拉到了完全没有准备的道路上啊。”  
“你不喜欢的话也可以忽视我的话。”  
“……我不习惯这样的老师。”  
“已经不是‘感觉很不舒服’或者‘是不是要死掉了’这样恶意的评论了呢。”  
“嗯啊！我才没有恶意……我只是害怕老师丢下我而已……”  
“不管什么问题，你都只会想到我会不会丢下你呢。”

影片听了却放开了手，移开了视线低着头说道：“和老师在一起的时候，我就会想着‘如果一直这样就好了啊。’。虽然应该是说如果能一直一起表演，能够作为老师的作品的一部分得到‘永远’，但是其实我偶尔也会想只要维持现状也可以。就是现在，这一刻，一直持续下去，没有尽头也无所谓。”  
他说着又转向斋宫，抱住斋宫的肩膀继续道：“和老师在一起的每一分、每一秒，都会让我想着就算永远静止在这一刻也可以。这样的心情，老师明白吗？”  
“我不明白。”斋宫捧起影片的脸，“我会止不住地想和你一起的未来，会想到十年，二十年，甚至五十年以后的我们会怎样。在每一次想要让你能够独立，让我能够看着你前进的背影的时候，我就会想到将来的我们。”  
“等、等等，老师……这有点……”影片的脸突然烧了起来。  
“不是过去，不是现在，你眼中的未来到底是什么样的？”  
“……大、大概是挣钱养老师？”  
“那不是最坏状况吗！”  
“我只想过最坏状况了啦！”  
“啊真是的！”斋宫也不想再去跟他绕圈子，寻了影片的唇就吻了上去。  
“唔……唔？！”影片当机了。

“要跟我一起来吗？”  
一吻结束之后，斋宫下意识地抚着自己微微红肿的嘴唇问道。  
“什、什么……”  
“不是明天，不是下个月，不是直到Valkyrie消亡。是直到死都跟我走在同样的道路上。”  
“我还不太确定自己的才能是不是可以……支持这些……”  
“我会等你。一直等到你想好了，作出决定之后。”接着额头就被吻了，“一直等下去。”

×××

转眼便是冬日，圣诞的气息也已进入了尾声，斋宫却不得不在床上躺着感受节日的结束。  
“说起来我之前就想问了。”影片趴在床边，看着斋宫喝着自己煮的粥，“床边那只熊是怎么回事？”  
“那不是你自己买的吗？”  
“不是那只粉的，我指旁边那只灰绿的。”  
“哦那只，是我后来做的。”斋宫说着就把熊转了个向，露出了异色的眼睛。  
“嗯啊！为什么做了眼睛还要这样专门背朝外？”  
“因为他还有些事没有想好，所以想一个人静一静吧。”  
“这什么瞎扯的解释？？再说到底为什么要做成一对？？”  
“是呢，为什么呢？”斋宫说着，把另一只熊也转了转，只留了屁股对着两人，“可能也是要想一想吧。”

继续兜兜转转，在这细枝末节上浪费时间也可以，就算是毫无意义的捉迷藏，只要想继续下去就可以大方地浪费时间。  
故事早就变成在只有我们的后花园的游戏，眼中映不出他人，也不想映出他人。  
两个人的捉迷藏。

END


	17. 谐谑曲

到了新的学期，斋宫宗终于回到了学校，开始慢慢进入正常的生活节奏之中。然而虽说是回到了一个高中生该有的样子，但对于影片mika来说，他所期望的Valkyrie的舞台却并没有如他所想的那样恢复，只有他暗暗为Valkyrie准备的资金在缓慢地增长着。  
想到自己能做的也不过只有增加资金储备了，影片也免不了要过于关注这些，然而没掌握好度的结果便是前些天又在学校睡着，被半夜跑回学校捞人的斋宫好好批了一顿，领了张三天内不许打工的禁令。  
“啊……要发霉了……”  
放学后的手艺部部室内，影片只得趴在桌子上奄奄一息。  
打工也不能去，斋宫也不知道跑哪儿去了，练习室也没排上，连作业都写完了……真是无所事事。  
然而就像是听到了他内心的呻吟一样，突然有什么东西开始敲着身后的窗户。  
“咚、咚、咚。”  
“咿——！什么人！？”  
“接受命运之人将获得幸福，反抗命运之人将获得荣耀。”(*)一团熟悉的银色长发便撞开窗户落在了自己的面前，“你是其中的哪种呢？”  
“你在说什么啊我听不懂。”影片招牌attack。  
“如果老是这么说的话宗可是会伤心的哦。”来者露出和善的微笑。  
“可是老师现在不在这里诶，难道是伤到日日树学长的心了吗？”影片困扰地挠了挠头，“这个时候是应该道歉是吗？”  
“哦呀哦呀，一个人落单的人偶似乎是非常不开心呢。”日日树涉立马模仿起了斋宫的声线，“‘已经8个小时没有见到影片了……涉，我的心就快要因为缺少爱的滋润而干涸了！’，如果得到这样的回应是不是心情会好一点呢？”  
影片一听鸡皮疙瘩都要掉了一地，赶忙搓了搓胳膊说：“如果日日树学长只是来说这些恶心的话的话，我就要……”他绕着四周看了几圈才扒拉出个大线卷，“我就要赶人了哦！”  
“哦哟！请快放下这东西吧，这可真是吓死人了……就算是我也是有着脆弱的内心的，让人Amazing的脆弱的内心！”日日树说着便抓了三个线卷开始抛球表演，“不过呢，我来手艺部却是一个令人乏味的理由呢，遵循着符合手艺部名号的乏味的理由！”  
他接着抛开线卷握住了影片的手：“请为我的公演会制作服装吧。”

“啊？”影片愣了。  
“是同意？还是不同意？人偶同学总是对别人冷冰冰的，很难让人猜测呢。”  
“就算你这么问我我也不知道啊？做衣服的是老师……我连一点忙都帮不上，怎么可以擅自替老师作主呢？”  
这话一说日日树便露出了意味深长的笑：“所有者却在推卸责任呢？是因为这杂乱的活计入不了你的眼吗？Amazing！”  
“嗯啊！我可以没有这么说啦！”  
“看来人偶同学，哦不，这个时候是不是称为‘影片’比较符合我们的关系呢？影片可是一直被大家当作请动宗的敲门砖呢，只要按照套路稍微吹吹风，就能让宗答应各种无理的要求～”  
“唔……所以日日树学长也是来提出无理的要求的吗？”  
“哎～这倒是进入了可以交流的状态了呢。”日日树说着便扯了张椅子一起坐下，“面对这样的质问似乎动之以情并不管用，需要晓之以理呢。”  
影片这会儿也心想反正斋宫一时半会儿回不来，便跟着一屁股坐下，摆弄着桌上的线头抱怨道：“老师现在都没有回到自己的舞台，能不能不要总是来弄乱老师的世界……”  
“这还真是熟悉的刚到手的玩具不能玩的神情呢。”  
“我对老师可是认真的！才不是你们那边的情况。”  
日日树忍不住捏了捏下巴：“看来宗也会经常八卦些我的事呢，明明直到花fes都没什么交集，却连身边的人偶同学都知道了这些呢。”  
影片却是一扁嘴：“哼，你们都把我当笨蛋，只有老师理解我。我不管怎么也是在打工，各种事情还是都知道的！”  
“比如？”  
“比如成鸣哥的事。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈真是很在意这点呢。”日日树立马拍桌大笑：“到底是代表友情的玫瑰更得你的心，还是代表初恋的玫瑰更让你难以忘怀呢？”  
“成鸣哥一直都不会了解老师的痛苦……”  
“毕竟都是自己手中的玫瑰，所以希望能好好相处，不用剪掉一枝呢？”日日树涉说着便变出了一枝黄玫瑰与一枝粉玫瑰，“可是其中一枝一直带着刺呢，一直刺伤另一枝可不好。”  
“……只有一朵花的话多寂寞。”影片皱了皱眉。  
“可是你想分开它们呢。”  
“……”  
“‘就算仅仅只是一根刺的距离也好’。在分开它们时你是这么想着的吧？”  
“……”影片继续沉默。  
“哦呀哦呀哦呀，我作为一个小丑真的相当失败呢，竟然只专注于让观众难过了呢。”日日树接着将粉色的玫瑰交到了影片手中，“这样可不行，看来只能让我寻找一些给你带来欢乐的方法了？”  
影片低头接过，摸着玫瑰光秃秃的茎：“……明明是玫瑰，却被摘去了刺呢。”  
“失去了同伴也失去了刺，玫瑰是不是也会寂寞呢？”

“嗯啊……”影片捧着玫瑰突然焦虑了起来，“这里没有花瓶呢，一直这样它可是要干死的。”  
日日树立马变出了个装满水的一次性杯子：“哎呀，我可是为人带来欢乐的小丑呢，你需要的我自然会尽量满足～”  
“噫，好搓。”  
“这种时候不要这么挑剔好吗。”  
影片这便叹了口气，不情愿地把玫瑰插进了一次性杯子中，对着玫瑰说起话来：“只能先让你受苦了哦，之后带回老师家里，或许就能找到漂亮的家吧。”  
“就算是低劣的一次性杯子，还是能够满足您一时之需呢。”  
“毕竟死掉的话不是更不好了，这不是当然的事吗？”  
“哈哈，一直说这些花的话题还真是会容易让人无聊呢。”  
“跟我说的话当然会无聊，为什么不直接找老师去说呢。”影片跟着小声嘀咕了一句，“明明说是朋友。”  
日日树听了也不在意，扯过便条就开始列着各种条目。  
“罗密欧……朱丽叶………………”他熟练地列着自己需要的衣装与要求，转眼就写满了一张纸，递给了影片，“您的一次性杯子来了。”  
影片犹豫着接下了纸条：“如果老师不想做怎么办？老师会对我生气的吧。”  
日日树却笑了：“这可真是多虑了。玫瑰就算再不喜欢一次性杯子，也不会让自己离开水，活活干死吧？”

×××

几日后。  
影片换完水捧着花瓶走进手艺部部室时，刚巧又碰到日日树来提意见。  
“你真是有完没完！这么一点东西左改右改一会儿这样一会儿那样，你是立志成为甲方欠揍史上的丰碑吗？！”斋宫似乎很是恼火。  
“就是因为只有宗可以做出这些我才会在这里的！难道要让你真诚的朋友失望吗？！”  
“如果不是你的话我早就把人从窗户扔下去了！！”  
“如果把我扔下去就能缓解宗你的焦虑之情的话请现在！马上！立即！把我扔出去吧！”  
“日日树你！”  
“哦呀？宗之前明明很厉害可以轻松举起我的呢，为什么现在却不动了呢？”日日树大惊失色，“难道是最近太过安定胖到连宗都看出来开始怀疑能不能举起我了？！Amazing！！！！！”  
“你给我闭嘴！！！！”

“嗯啊……不要……吵架……”影片瑟瑟发抖。  
一边的日日树闻声便转了过来，刻意用了腹语术说道：“真是符合你的模样的，漂亮的花瓶呢。”

“涉。”  
“嗯？”  
“不！要！发！声！音！”

哦呀哦呀哦呀～小丑的嘴被封上了呢。  
看来就只能——  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：荻荻公主里艾德露的话。艾德露是一个为了推动故事发展而被创造出来的人偶，之后有了自己的心帮助了女主  
> 关于标题……  
> 以前学琴考级的时候总想着要能xx级的拉渔舟唱晚啦卡门啦西班牙斗牛士什么的就好了，结果考到那级的时候全都换了我自己也不知道在拉啥的东西= =，最后一次考级练习曲是一首从头三连音到尾的变态曲子每次都拉不匀称，乐曲的是谐谑曲这种标题，那次还试行什么演奏比赛我想都没想就跟我妈说你别做梦了= =  
> 所以我每次看到别人抱着琴一脸幸福的照片都觉得非常遥远……音乐真是一种让人痛苦挣扎的东西（翻白眼


	18. Heaven in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇也比较短，懒得单独发了

Finale-日日树涉

世间万物总有些道理，曾有人说这世上的一切都是可预测的，给我一个初始便能算到世界末日，于是大家纷纷赞同，哀叹生不逢时已无法再为这世上增加些新的公式道理。  
真是何其枯燥，真是何其不幸！完美就像是一道诅咒，让人绝望，让人痛苦！  
然而——  
这之后却是一个知识大爆发的时代！因为大家意识到完美只是在狭窄范围内的完美。  
不确定才是这个世界最基本的真实，那些信誓旦旦的道理不过是统计上的结论，放到个体上，多是不能作数的。  
以自己为主角的世界——只要稍稍动动手指，便能翻天覆地的世界，岂不是就是那个无聊的完美了吗？

哎呀，话虽是这么说，可像是手中的服装这般小小的东西，却也是在这金钱紧缺的时间，难以再复制的完美了呢。  
“日日树部长难道就不着急吗？没几天就是和fine的对决了。”刚打开们，一旁的冰鹰北斗就开始继续嘴碎了起来。  
“哦呀哦呀，北斗君还真是心急呢！”日日树涉说着便亮出了手中的东西，“不过我可是你的日日树涉，有所期待的话自然会有所回应的！”  
深蓝的底色，金色的花纹与镶边，以及华丽的领饰与头饰，倒是怎么看怎么眼熟。  
“这不是之前部长与五奇人朋友合照时的那套衣服么？”  
“是的！就是这样！”日日树拎着那衣服来了个三百六十度的转圈，“为了几天后的舞台，我专门为你借来了这套！我的亲爱的友人的衣装，为了那个将与我一同登台的你！”  
冰鹰听了不禁一愣：“……是我……吗？”  
“是呢，毕竟如果搬出一人不能组成组合的话，最后的结局不就会变得很无趣了吗？这是大写的我们的友谊呢！在最后，自然要响亮地，告诉世界上的每一个人，‘你们看！那是让我骄傲的朋友们呢！’”  
日日树意味深长地笑着说道：  
“在别人的剧本里。”

“你没有朋友，但是我有呢。”  
随后的谢幕自然是如自己想象的一般隆重而让人满足。就算只有那一瞬，他也拥有了故事的主角所没有的那些，得到了他在过去长久的时间里都无法求得的东西。带着那获得的最宝贵的东西，强势地，张扬地展现在所有唾弃他的人的面前。

当然，小小的副作用也是不能避免的呢。  
一年多以后，日日树撑着脸，笑着看斋宫尴尬地说道：  
“我希望你们能……扔掉我之前做的那套衣服。”

  
Betray-仁兔成鸣

上次开口说话是在什么时候？两周前？一个月前？  
虽然在舞台上还是如往常一样唱歌跳舞，然而实际上自己已许久没发出过声音了。  
“仁兔今天还是那么美丽呢。”走进手艺部时又是听厌了的称赞。  
“是是，成鸣哥真的很好看呢！”一旁的影片也忙不迭地附和起来。  
听到这儿，仁兔便笑了笑，一同开始那千篇一律的live准备了。

一开始建议寻找新人的，是仁兔。  
初衷虽说是为了减轻斋宫的压力，然而在实际增加成员时，斋宫却连着跟他叨叨了许久，末了便兴冲冲地拽着影片到他跟前说道：“你肯定也会喜欢的！”  
不过结果却是第一次练习斋宫就被那新成员呛到摔门而去。

“老师是不是讨厌我了？”影片蹲在角落，缩成了一团。  
“不要这么想啦，老师对讨厌的人可是连看都不会多看一眼的。”  
影片听了立马抬起了头，抽抽嗒嗒地说：“成鸣哥真好，像老师说的那样……又好看又温柔……”  
虽然听着也不过是些机械重复的赞扬，然而眼前这个却是抛开了斋宫那般处于控制的地位，直接在他身后仰望着说出的，听着的感受便自然变了个样，让人心里头都跟着甜了起来。  
“mika亲以后有不懂的就问我吧！为了让老师少生几次气而努力～”  
所谓的青春不过就是一群人在泥里摸爬滚打，就算有不完美，就算没能达成最好的结果，但是若能对得起自己的付出，有能一起笑着走下去的伙伴，不就是最好的了吗？  
“是呢，Valkyrie可是学院的top。”影片便回应着他的话又站了起来，“如果做不到完美的话，可是会被丢弃的。”  
仁兔的笑容消失了。  
“我们才不会这样的！”他认真地说道，“mika亲明明很努力了！怎么可以丢弃mika亲呢？！”  
只有说着丢弃别人的人才应该被丢弃。

可惜付出努力收获各种赞扬的日子也会有个终结，自己向往的青春的努力奋斗最后也变成了冰冷的妥协。明明未曾开口，明明只是装模做样的傀儡，最后却被摆放在最显眼的位置，收获着别人的目光与爱。  
在这高压的生活下能够带来快乐的事也越来越少，被拖离工作时斋宫不知所措的表情，影片抱怨时夸张的抗议，那些围绕他身边滑稽的日常琐碎大约是仅剩的乐趣了。

泡沫越涨越大，最后不过也是“噗”地一声破裂了。  
地狱一般的痛苦总算被天祥院英智强行画上了休止符，然而斋宫却直接将他们投入了一滩死水，置入了静止的时间中。

“影片，跟我一起走吧。”  
找到了自己能继续收获着依靠与赞扬的位置，仁兔便向影片提出了邀请。  
把地狱抛在身后，带着让他感受到天堂的美好的一切前行就可以了。

然而在那笼子里，影片背叛了他。

  
Cage-影片mika

最近常有人与影片mika搭话。  
话题的开端总是各不相同，然而最后却总会流向一个问题：  
“斋宫宗现在在做什么？”

被问到这个问题时影片总想转身去看是否问错了人，然而下一刻他又会想起现在在斋宫身边的人，除了自己已没有了别人。  
现在Valkyrie早就停止了活动，当初揣着的成为偶像的梦想似乎也变得遥不可及，生活变得像死水一样赶走了身边所有的人。但是在那些人离去之后仍偶尔会抱着试探与好奇的心态回过头，小心翼翼地问道，那个被他们抛在脑后的人现在还活着吗？

影片低头在对话的二人间比划出了一条细细的线，喃喃自语道：“原来我是在这边的世界吗？”  
“从很久之前就只有影片同学能接近斋宫学长了吧？”  
眼前面目模糊的人说道，语气稀松平常。  
“可是成鸣哥……”  
话到一半却断了。

仁兔成鸣淡出的理由随便一想就能抓出一把。最后一次看到仁兔时他难得地皱起了眉，低着头说道：“……我还是像以前一样，这种事根本帮不上忙。”  
他的变声期已经接近了尾声，加上斋宫早就不再对他们有什么评论，让仁兔也不再有理由沉默，开始寻常地说起话来。  
然而对比影片忙碌于各种校内打工，不擅长这些的仁兔便什么也做不了。他向来就只是负责在舞台上的一切，对于其他，也只能说是心有余而力不足了。  
那些沉在记忆角落中被打碎的碗碟以及难以入眼的饭菜又翻了上来，让影片一时也不知该如何回答。  
“如果能再回到舞台上就好了，像以前一样，Valkyrie的舞台。”仁兔说着，沉浸在闪光灯下的回忆中，“再像以前一样唱歌跳舞。”  
然而影片对着这说辞却只能想起那第一次也是最后一次的三人的合声。  
重叠的尾音随着仁兔远去的背影渐渐变得单薄，最后只剩下二人的重唱。

等影片再次推开斋宫的房门时，他才意识到远在自己察觉之前，斋宫周身早已降下了巨大的牢笼。而他，是同在笼子里的人。

  
Reborn-鬼龙红郎

人的选择，总是会被局限在一个范围之内。  
不管做什么人际关系总是重要的，他人的支持与认可将会影响着自己所能作出的选择。  
未曾受过约束的人自然不会理解被贴上标签，整个被否定的感觉。  
毕竟有些人从来都是处于给他人打上标签的那个位置。

“宗君果然是要留学吗？”  
鬼龙红郎回过神来时，青叶纺正与手艺部部室中的另外两人闲聊着。  
“之前已经提交了作品集，下个月就会出结果了。”斋宫还是那在作业时特有的平板语调。  
“如果出国了就会去很远的地方呢，mika大约会寂寞的吧。”  
“纺学长在担心我呢～谢谢～不过老师会在这边呆到8月，还有很～长的时间可以相处哦！”  
“那之后mika也会去留学吗？如果也去的话其实就只分开半年，学期制的不同还是挺有好处的呢。”  
然而影片却愣了：“诶？这个问题我没想过……虽然是很想帮到老师，也希望能参与这些事……”  
“影片也会去留学的。”斋宫这会儿倒是放下了手中的活，认真加入了对话中。  
“也是去艺术类吗？”青叶似乎意识到了这些只是宗的计划，开始追问了起来。  
斋宫听了便一脸理所当然：“当然是和我申同一个系。”  
“这种问题应该要商量一下吧。”鬼龙这时便忍不住评论了一句，“都关系到今后的方向了。”  
“选择这个方向有什么问题吗？”  
“至少需要喜欢吧，不然怎么做这种行业。”

空气凝滞了片刻。  
“呃……我记得红郎君和三年级很多人选择的大学一样呢，大约也是在想mika那样一个人去留学会寂寞吧？”青叶开始打圆场。  
然而斋宫自然是不会睬他的：“影片可不是你这样闲不下来的好动分子。”  
“我知道斋宫你是想着要去关照别人，但是直接将人拉近自己的世界这样的关照也就只有你能做得出来吧。”  
明明曾因为这个不被人理解，还遭人嘲笑，为什么要让别人一起遭受自己经历过的东西？  
“你真是习惯了把别人都当成什么都做不了的小孩子呢。”斋宫有些不耐烦地说，“影片只是在犹豫要不要坚持做自己想做的事而已。”  
影片看着这俩人的对话已经开始慌了“你们不要吵架啦，我的事怎样都好了，大家好好相处吧？好吗？”  
“现在不打算好，白白浪费时间的话，以后可是会后悔的。”鬼龙皱了皱眉。  
走过弯路，被置入无法自由选择的境地，最后只能靠别人的帮助离开那个位置，回到“正常人”的范畴中来。  
“「宗君真是的，明明只要明确说出来自己是不想离开mika酱就行了嘛！」”  
“Mademoiselle！你在乱说些什么！”  
青叶倒是一拍脑袋：“原来是这样吗？毕竟之前也只有mika在宗君身边呢！啊虽然这话由我来说不太好，但是在混乱时期作为五奇人的处境还是很尴尬呢。”  
“很尴尬？老师可不会在意这种尴尬。”影片学着斋宫的模样也哼了一声，“老师一直都是完美的，在云端上的人！只要想要回到过去的状态，就可以回到过去！”

×

对于斋宫来说几乎是理所当然的自信却并不是什么能被称作理所当然的东西。  
想要摆脱僵滞的状态，想要离开负面的处境，对于斋宫来说或许早就已经是能够自己做到的事。  
但是不管怎样，也会对给他理由，让他走出那状态的人多加在意吧。  
鬼龙看着手中的针线，想起今后将继续做四年同学的几人之一。  
毕竟他只是个凡人。他所需要的并不是那个鼓励自己让自己迈出脚步的人。他需要的是一些说不清的外力，将他拉出灰色的世界。  
从此回到“普通人”的人群之中。

很久以前，就在他与斋宫再次在梦之咲相遇之前，鬼龙曾对斋宫叹道：“其实能够什么都不管，随性地做些衣服也不错。”  
“这些……龙君不是早就已经在做了吗？”  
斋宫小声地回答。

  
Forgetful-Mademoiselle

人总归有些要掖着藏着的东西。  
斋宫愣愣地望着在火中变得扭曲的照片，长长地叹了口气。  
一个开端就不太美丽的故事，终究还是没能迎来美好的结局。  
这感情从一开始就与自己爱哭鬼的标签紧紧相连，摆脱那软弱的部分，其中的联系便慢慢地淡了，像要消失一样。  
——现在，她已经死了。  
过去的遗物最终无法抵抗火焰的灼烧，化为一片焦黑的余烬。  
那些鲜活的哀伤也在这葬礼中被埋入深处，只要不提起，便不会有那多余的多愁善感了。

好在现实的生活总是丰富的。  
做不完的衣服，修整不完的舞台。Valkyrie的世界也得从零开始搭起，生活的每一个细节都已被敲定，让人没有喘息的余地。  
在他的“人偶”眼中，手中的人偶也只是一个普通的古董人偶，或许只是一次随性的生日礼物，或许只是一次心血来潮的淘货收获，或许也只是垃圾场中偶遇的废料，被好好修整，打扮成漂亮的模样。  
那些带着悲伤与快乐的记忆已成为了只属于斋宫一人的东西，无人能碰触，也无人能篡改。

×

“老师总说mado姐是没有名字的，但是mado姐对我来说就是mado姐呀～”  
影片又一次在他身边对着人偶说话，欣赏着斋宫新做的衣裙。  
自从Vlakyrie停止活动以来已过了三个多月，周围的一切都已离斋宫远去，只有影片还会继续每天出现在他的面前，对他，对着那人偶说些琐碎的话。  
他还在这里呢。  
斋宫茫然地想着。

——你应该是不会背叛我的吧。  
斋宫想问，但却说不出口。  
影片对他就像是空气，看似并不存在，然而失去了却会无法生存。

“「Mika酱。」”  
“诶？”  
“「我是Mademoiselle。」”  
过去会守护着他，让他找到新的幸福。  
“「宗君是个不坦率的孩子呢，明明总是很寂寞，却什么都不说。所以Mika酱要陪着宗君哦～」”

那些埋在心里的故事被捧了出来，渐渐地被改编，被戏说，展现在他人的面前。  
直到对过去的追忆枯竭之时。

  
Dream-斋宫宗

“艺术并不是封闭的，是要感受各种各样的文化，各种各样的创作才可以完善的！”  
“哦……”影片一脸茫然地看着斋宫。  
“所以说，还是需要多出去看看呢。”  
“……是吗？”影片歪了歪头。  
“所以我要去留学。”  
影片从沙发上摔了下去。

“我觉得我的选择是正确的。”  
“哦……”影片爬回了沙发上。  
“给你留下的衣装也能塞满新公寓的衣柜了。”  
“等等这是什么标准？！”  
“就算放手，Valkyrie也能好好运作了。”  
“……是吗？”影片挠了挠头。  
“但是还是觉得心情很不好。”  
“老师心情不好不是很常见吗。”影片大喇喇地吐槽。  
“因为不想离开你。”  
影片又从沙发上摔了下去。

“可是老师会在我之前毕业嘛……总会……分开的。”影片支在沙发上看着斋宫。  
“你愿一起来留学吗？我会尽可能地帮助你申请的。”  
“……这个对话好像有点眼熟。”影片望了望天花板。  
“两年前你的回答是‘我愿意’。”  
“虽然这次的回答也是一样的……但是老师为什么会一次次地做这些呢？”影片绞着手指，“总觉得老师给我的太多了，根本还不起了……”  
“想要的东西就要自己争取。如果你失败了的话，困扰的还是我。只是把你留在身边的话，这些付出根本不算什么。”  
“……总觉得我好像猜到了老师四年后会说什么。”  
“我是要读到PhD的。”  
“这对我是十年计划了啊？！”

××一年后××

“现在到了新的公寓，环境倒是很让人满意。”  
“老师准备搬家了吗？”  
“之后你就要入学了吧，肯定要做好准备。”  
“……还是单身公寓吗？”  
“当然不是。”斋宫的声音有些模糊，“在这里大家都会很自然地选择同居呢。”  
“……是吗？好希望能再天天见到老师呢……虽然老师只离开了几个月，但是总觉得像是过了很久很久一样。”  
“……我也想见你。”  
“老师……！”  
“你喜欢什么样的家具呢？之前的公寓是我擅自布置的，都没问过你的意见。”  
“按照老师的喜好选就行啦～”  
“这是‘我们’的家吧。”一阵模糊的脚步声后，斋宫继续说道，“墙纸喜欢什么样的呢？衣柜是不是应该大一些……”  
“老师。”  
“啊还有，虽然是三间房间，但是各自有独立的工作间比较好呢？卧室就……共用吧？”  
“老师老师。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我爱你～”  
“…………嗯。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每个人都有不同的关键词，中间充满了各种恶意。大家曾相交过，却又渐渐地远了。


End file.
